Si Tomboy dan si?
by Fvvn
Summary: akhirnya, mulutku berhasil menguapkan kalimat ini... kau tahu, butuh banyak keberanian yang kukumpulkan untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sederhana itu... ekpresi Neji... tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni panjangnya "Ten..ten" LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1 : Aku yang palsu

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like Don't Read **

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

** Aku Yang Palsu**

Hi, maaph ya, kali ini Fuun nggak buat cerita Humor…

mau coba, bikin Fic lain selain bergenre Humor.. hehe..

jadi maklum ya kalo nanti hasilnya kurang memuaskan…

tapi Fuun pasti buat yg humor lagi nanti, hehe, tergantung suasana Hati… xD

**-START-**

**Normal POV**

Sekarang hari minggu, di pagi seperti ini udara berhembus dengan segarnya. Tenten, seorang cewek yang akan menjadi tokoh utama kali ini berlarian dijalan komplek Tsuki blok 2, tepatnya hari ini ia akan pergi kerumah teman dekatnya Neji. Sesampainya disana, Sebuah bel disamping gerbang rumah ditekan oleh Tenten, dan sebelum seseorang membukakan pintu gerbang tersebut, Tenten langsung melompati gerbang itu…

'**HUP'**

Ia berhasil melewatinya tanpa harus mengenai ujung atas gerbang yang runcing.

"Neji! Aku datang nih..!" teriak Tenten yang samasekali nggak manis sambil menggedor – gedor pintu rumah. Meskipun perawakannya lumayan imut, tapi sifat Tenten sangat kecowok – cowokan alias Tomboy..

**Neji POV**

'Tenten datang kemari? Kenapa tiba – tiba?' Batinku agak kaget. Aku takut, Tenten akan tau kebiasaanku yang memalukan… secepat mungkin, kubereskan hal yang kumaksud memalukan itu, dan segera kubuka pintu rumahku.

"Hh… kau melompati pagar lagi? Hari ini aku sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu tahu…" ocehku panjang yang saat itu juga membuat Tenten terlihat agak kesal

"Huh… masa bodo dengan kesibukkanmu.. hari ini aku bosan, makanya aku kesini sambil membawa DVD Film Horor favoritku… hehe… nonton bareng yaa…" ucap Tenten begitu saja. Aku menyanggupinya, meskipun sebenarnya aku nggak suka nonton film horor. Saat Tenten mulai menyetel film tersebut, aku mulai panik… kucoba mencari majalah, dan pura – pura membacanya

"Huh.. Neji! Nonton donk! Lagi seru – serunya niih! Sebentar lagi setannya keluar!"

"Nng… malas ah, ga seru" ucapku sambil berpura – pura membaca majalah.

**SRET**

"Sini-in majalahnya!" ucap Tenten menarik paksa Majalahku.

Padahal benda tersebut kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku dari film Sialan itu…! aku terpaksa menontonnya, tapi lama – kelamaan aku mulai keringetan. Bulu kudukku mulai naik, sesaat aku dapat ide untuk menghindari film Horor ini

"Aku buatkan minum ya…"

"Huuh… ya aku haus"

"Oke…" kataku kemudian berjalan kearah dapur

**Tenten POV**

'Pada akhirnya, aku nonton film ini sendirian. Segitu ga bagusnya kah film ini sampe – sampe Neji kebosenan? Kapan – kapan aku belikan film horor yang paling mutakhir ah…' ucap batin ku sambil memainkan remot DVD milik Neji. 'Rasanya jadi nggak seru kalau nonton film horor sendirian… Main PS aja deh…' akhirnya kuputuskan mengganti film horor tersebut dengan bermain game. Aku sangat suka bermain game sepak bola. Tidak ada yang lebih seru dari itu. sambil bermain, aku menunggu Neji yang sedang membuat minuman.

"Ooi! Kau lama sekali sih? Aku haus nih!" teriakku yang sepertinya agak kasar. Karena sudah terlalu akrab sampai rasanya tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Berteriak sekasar apapun, Neji selalu membalasku dengan senyuman. Dan secara tidak sadar, aku malah menyukainya

"Nih… jangan teriak – teriak lagi… berisik ah…" ucap Neji datar seperti biasa, sambil meletakkan 2 gelas minuman di atas meja ruang tamu. Aku agak blushing melihat wajahnya saat itu, sesegera mungkin kusembunyikan wajahku yang memerah ini.

"I..iya.." jawabku berpura – pura menatap layar TV sambil memainkan stik PS, membiarkan wajah merahku menghilang sedikit demi sedikit

"Ayo diminum! Tadi teriak – teriak minta cepet, sekarang sudah kusiapkan malah main aja.. dasar kau ini… nggak baik tau punya sikap jelek kayak gitu" Neji menasihatiku seperti biasa, aku merasa dia takkan pernah melihatku sebagai seorang cewek manis. 'sigh' akhirnya kuminum juga minuman yang dibuat Neji…

"Mmm… jus Jeruk kesukaanku… makasih ya.. kapan – kapan buatnya lebih banyak oke? Hehe" Ucapku begitu agar Neji tidak curiga dengan wajah blushing-ku. Meskipun menyukainya, entah kenapa aku belum mau ia tahu tentang perasaanku ini.

**Neji POV**

'dasar Tenten… tapi syukurlah, film horornya dimatiin fuuh…' aku menghela nafasku. Sekejap Tenten memandangku dengan hening tadi. 'Semoga aja, dia nggak berfikiran kalau aku nggak suka film horor'

**Tenten POV**

'celaka! Tadi Neji membalas tatapanku saat aku memandangnya secara tak sadarr! Semoga aja dia nggak beranggapan bahwa aku menyukainya… Ukh…'

**Normal POV **

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm

"Kapan kau bakal pulang sih?" teriak Neji yang sepertinya agak risih dengan kehadiran Tenten sejak jam 7 pagi.

"Jadi kau nggak suka aku main ke sini?" Tenten berwajah sedikit kecewa

"Ha? Bukan begitu.. aku cuman sedang capek aja hari ini. Lagi malas main tau… kamu kan enak tinggal sama orangtuamu, sedangkan aku, tinggal sendirian dan harus mengurus rumah setiap harinya"

"Memangnya orangtua mu kemana?"

"Mereka berdua sibuk bekerja… sudahlah, jangan bicarakan masalah keluargaku" Tenten hanya terdiam saat Neji berbicara tadi. Kemudian, ia melangkah kelantai 2

"Mau ngapain keatas?" tanya Neji agak panik, saat melihat Tenten berjalan kearah tangga

"Mau main dikamarmu…" ucap Tenten datar, "Sekalian….. lihat – lihat… siapa tau kau mempunyai mainan bagus dikamar…" ucapan Tenten kali ini membuat angka ketakutan Neji menaik tajam..

"Tunggu!" ucap Neji menarik tangan kanan Tenten, "Mau jalan – jalan keluar?"

**Tenten POV **

'Haaaaaa? Ne..Neji ngajak jalan? Huaaaa! Mau…! Mau!' batinku teriak histeris. Ini pertamakalinya Neji mengajakku jalan. Biasanya selalu saja aku yang mengajaknya pergi.

"O..oke… tumben nih, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedatar mungkin. 'aku nggak mau terlihat histeris didepannya. nanti dia ke ge-er an lagi… huh…'

**Neji POV**

'Ugh… kenapa Tenten nanya kayak gini ya? Jangan – jangan… dia sadar kalo aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dikamarku… Argh! Semoga aja nggak?'

"Ha? Tadi katanya bosan… mau nggak nih?" tanyaku meyakinkannya

"Yaaa…. Boleh deh.."

Dan hari ini, kami pun pergi keluar bersama… apa boleh buat, aku nggak tahan membuatnya lebih lama lagi dirumahku. 'fuh… syukurlah…'

**Normal POV**

Mereka menyusuri banyak tempat – tempat. Dimulai dari sekedar duduk ditaman, berkunjung ke toko barang antik bertembok oranye, sampai melihat pantai yang saat ini cukup banyak peminatnya.

"Pantainya lagi rame, gimana kalau kita main ketempat lain?" tanya Tenten sambil menjilati es krim cokelat kesukaannya

"Hm… terserah kau saja, tapi sebaiknya kita cari restoran dulu. Sudah waktunya makan siang"

"Boleh.. aku yang ngerekomendasiin ya? Hehe…"

"Hm.." ucap Neji yang berarti setuju.

Nggak lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah toko bertembok Pink dengan palang restoran bertuliskan 'Restoran Ai' dan berlambang Hati yang berwarna perpaduan merah delima dan Pink-putih. Restoran tersebut juga memiliki pelayan yang menggunakan bando bertelinga kelinci dengan kostum Maid yang roknya selutut, berenda – renda. Serta ada pita besar dibelakang pinggang sang pelayan wanita sedangkan pelayan pria menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu – kupu. Dengan penampilan tubuh yang dibuat seformal dan segagah mungkin. Selain itu, ruangan didalam restoran tersebut pun dibuat dengan nuansa pink sepanjang mata memandang. Bisa dibilang, restoran ini didedikasikan kepada pasangan remaja yang sedang kasmaran…

"Yaaah… meskipun dekorasi di restoran ini aneh banget, tau kan? Aku paling nggak suka warna - warna pink apalagi yang mencolok kayak gini. tapi meskipun begitu, makanan disini enak – enak lho…" ucap Tenten tersenyum lebar

"Ooh.." balas Neji dengan suara datarnya

**Neji POV**

'Tenten membawaku kerestoran kayak gini? Ya ampun…. Dekorasi secantik ini dibilang aneh? Warna pinknya padahal sangat bagus dan membuat fisik Restoran ini terlihat sangat manis…' aku tertegun dengan hiasan dan dekorasi didalam restoran tersebut. Sementara Tenten sibuk menarik tanganku menuju ketempat duduk yang sepertinya sudah menjadi tempat yang biasa diduduki olehnya.

"Neji kenapa bengong? Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah.. Hmm… teh hijau hangat sama Hmm… Salad satu" ucapku kemudian mengembalikan buku menunya kepada pelayan.

"Uuh… seleramu aneh.. kau nggak suka daging ya? Mm.. kalo aku pesen yang seperti biasa ya!" ucap Tenten kepada salah seorang pegawai di resto Ai tersebut.

"Aye aye Tenten-chii..!" ucap pria berwajah norak itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sama sekali nggak keren alias menjijikan.

**Tenten POV**

'Huuuh… Neji kok sama sekali nggak ngajak aku ngobrol ya? Hmm… dia malah bengong gitu ngeliat restoran ini.. Ukh… pasti dia nggak suka deh kuajak ketempat yang maniak begini…'

"Neji.." ucapku agak pelan

"apa?"

"Kau marah ya kuajak ketempat yang aneh kayak gini…?"

"ha? Nggak…"

"Kok diem aja sih? Ngobrol kek! Jangan buat aku takut melihatmu bengong seperti itu… hiiy"

"Apa sih? Dasar.. ini juga sudah ngobrol…"

"Nnng… Tapi kaan…"

"MAAF MENUNGGU! Ini, Silahkan DINIKMATIIIII….!" Ucap Lee semangat seperti biasanya.

"Wah, makasih ya Lee…! Eh, mana bos mu? Tumben nggak keliatan? Biasanya selalu monda mandir disini.." tanyaku yang kali ini tidak melihat pak Guy bersorak girang dipanggung resto tempat biasanya dia beraksi.

"Entahlah… katanya sih, ada urusan penting.. ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya? Nggak bisa nemenin ngobrol nih.. hehehe…" Lee nyengir seperti biasanya. Meskipun sama sekali nggak keren, tapi aku suka semangat kerjanya.

"Oke" setelah Lee pergi, aku hanya bisa diam hingga makananku habis kusantap.

**Neji POV**

"Baiklah, kau sudah selesai dengan makananmu? Ayo cepat kita pergi…" ajak Tenten tiba – tiba. Padahal aku masih ingin berlama – lama disini. Dekorasinya benar – benar menginspirasiku untuk membuat -sensor- .ya, aku senang melakukan -sensor- karena dari kecil aku sudah terbiasa melakukan itu. inilah yang membedakan aku dengan anak cowok yang lain.

**-Pip PAUSE-**

*reader : WOI Author geblek! Jangan disensor mulu!*

*author : Maaph! Masih harus dirahasiain sampe nanti Neji aku nggak bisa banyak komen*

*Ditimpuk gelas besi sama readers*

**-Pip PLAY- **

Aku digiring (emanknya kebo?) oleh Tenten selama diperjalanan. Tenten terus menuntunku sampai tiba disebuah toko kuno dengan maskot toko berbentuk aneh seperti tengkorang kepala kambing bertubuh manusia. Suasananya seperti dizaman batu. Agak purba, dan tercium bau nggak enak yang sangat menyengat. Motif, dan dekorasi toko ini sangat mengerikan, ditambah lagi suara – suara aneh yang diputar di Toko aksesoris ini. (toko aksesoris?) meskipun agak bosen karna tempat ini sangat SANGAT nggak menarik bagiku tapi aku nggak mau membuat Tenten kecewa. Aku terpaksa berpura – pura menyukai tempat ini…

"Gimana? Gimana? Keren kan tempatnyaa…! Lee yang merekomendasikannya padaku! Dan aku SANGAAAT menyukainya.. liat nih, kalung dari tengkorak ini bagus gak?" Tenten berbicara dengan semangatnya. Dan ini akan membuat tugasku untuk berpura – pura semakin susah…

"Uuh.. Hmm.. masih kurang… coba cari lagi.." ucapku agar setidaknya Tenten dapat mencari lagi kalung yang nggak seaneh itu.

"Begitu ya? Hmm.. ya udah.. aku mau liat – liat dulu ya… kau liat – liat aja sendiri sesukamu" senyum Tenten semakin lebar saat aku mengangguk. 'Bahaya, aku bisa mati muntah ditempat yang baunya sangat SANGAT enggak enak kayak gini…'

*sementara Tenten*

"Hhmm…. Wanginya enak bangeeett…"

Menurut kalian seperti apa wangi kayu dengan campuran oli yang didominasikan dengan minyak wangi aneh bermerek tak dikenal? Itulah wangi toko ini…

'Tenten gila! Cowok yang bernama Lee juga sama! Bagaimana mungkiin, toko dengan peminat minor seperti ini dianggap keren? Apanya yang bagus dari toko ini? Aksesoris disini sama sekali nggak cantik ataupun indah….' Batinku semakin eneg saat melihat pin jumbo yang bersimbah darah dengan gambar potongan kepala manusia yang matanya melotot seolah kesakitan.

'Uuh… aku tunggu Tenten di bangku dekat kasir saja sambil membaca beberapa majalah..' saat kucoba membuka lembar majalah yang dimaksud, ternyata dapat disimpulkan bahwa toko ini hanya menyediakan majalah horor… bodohnya aku, tidak melihat dulu seperti apa covernya. Seketika aku langsung berlari keluar dan muntah dijalanan. Semua orang melihatku, rasanya malu sekali. Mereka pasti akan berfikiran yang macam – macam tentangku.

"Neji! Kau tak apa? Sepertinya wajahmu pucat… kau sakit? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang..?"

"Hhh… Iya, maaf ya… harus pulang secepat ini"

"Mm.. tak apa… tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau bayar aksesoris yang kubeli"

**Tenten POV**

"Tadaaa…! Aku kembali..! aku membelikanmu ini" ucapku menyodori Neji dengan gantungan kunci jumbo berbentuk kunci emas dengan motif tengkorak. Sedangkan milikku berbentuk gembok perak dengan motif yang sama 'Aku yakin Neji pasti akan senang…!'

"Nn…. Terimakasih ya" Neji tersenyum dan menerima hadiah yang kuberikan. Kyaa! Tapi kenapa aku nggak puas ya dengan senyumnya kali ini? Hmm… mungkin dia lebih suka yang bermotif lebih seram. Nanti saja kubelikan…

Hari ini, kami berdua pulang kerumah masing – masing pukul 03.00 pm.

**Normal POV**

Dirumah Neji, tepatnya dikamar

"Kkh… bentuk gantungan kuncinya sih lumayan… tapi mo..motifnya…" karna, nggak terbiasa dengan benda – benda seperti itu, akhirnya Neji menyimpan gantungan kunci tersebut didalam Laci yang kuncinya sudah dibuang kelaut (?)

**-TBC-**

**Pesan moral hari ini :** janganlah mencoba untuk membohongi diri seperti Neji, nanti kalian akan merasakan hal yang sebenernya nggak ingin kalian rasakan. Cobalah berkata jujur agar orang yang kamu sayangi bisa mengerti dan akan memperlakukanmu seperti apa yang kalian mau… meskipun hal tersebut sangat nggak mungkin diungkap. tapi itu lebih baik daripada kita kesusahan kayak Neji? yakinlah bahwa teman sejati pasti bisa menerima kamu apa adanya. Kalau mereka tidak? Itu artinya mereka hanya sebatas teman.. Piss…

Oke, mungkin masalah Neji akan Fuun ungkap di chapter ke 2… piss… dan maaph bila Pesan moralnya agak melenceng, Piss…

*Reader : Piss piss mulu! Yang penting hasil! Huuu!*

*Author : nyumput di kolong jembatan*


	2. Chapter 2 : Kau butuh bra

**Baru pertama kali membalas Review xD Maaph!**

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl** : Thx udah baca ^^

**Ditha** : lekong? Waduuh.. kasian.. hehe… bagusan dibilang Otomen (meski artinya nyaris sama) xDD

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn** : ia silahkan ^^ eh, q denger kamu mau Ultah? Tapi kok aku liat di FB masi lama ya? Makanya aku sengaja buat NejiTen ini… xDD *sok kenal, ditinju Ella-chan*

**Riztichimaru** : Oke! Udah di update !

**Kurnia** (nama asli) : bertolak belakang? He eh.. hohoho… sifat mereka kyk Sitkom kecil2 jadi manten.. tau ga? Wkwk…

**Arisu yama-chan** : terimakasih xD ditunggu juga yang SasoSaku nya xDD

**For All** : Mohon dibaca chapter dua ini *membungkuk 90 derajat*

**N.B :** AU apaan ya? Maaph, masi baru jadi, masi rada bego… *disorakin sedunia*

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Kau Butuh Bra Tenten**

**Tenten POV**

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dikepalaku selalu kepikiran si Neji itu,

"huuaaaa…. Jangan – jangan aku beneran suka sama diaa?" kepalaku geleng – geleng, sementara kedua tanganku memeluk erat guling kesayanganku.

"Ah sudahlah…" kujatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang empuk, kutarik selimut cokelat favoritku, Kemudian kumatikan lampu disamping kasurku, dan akupun tidur..

**Normal POV**

Pagi pun datang, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya.

"Pagi Neji…!" sapa Tenten dengan semangat.

"Hm.. Pagi" Neji tersenyum seperti biasanya hingga membuat Tenten terbujur kaku berdiri didepannya

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Neji memegang dahi kepala Tenten yang sama sekali nggak demam "Sepertinya nggak… kok wajahmu memerah gitu?" dengan polosnya ia bertanya

"Eee… emank aku nggak sakit! Ya sudah, ayo cepat ke kelas" Tenten menyingkirkan tangan Neji dari dahinya. Kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke kelas.

'celaka! Neji melihat wajahku yang memeraah.. Uukh..!'

Sementara Neji dihalaman sekolah,

"Kenapa sih? Jangan – jangaan…" masih berfikiran bahwa Tenten mengetahui rahasianya

Tepat setelah waktu istirahat, Tenten mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga. karna saat ini, ia ikut eskul basket. Sementara Neji yang nggak mengikuti eskul apapun tetap didalam kelas sambil membaca buku biologinya.

**Neji POV **

'Hm… membosankan sekali dikelas, sementara Tenten dan yang lainnya sedang asik mengikuti eskul mereka… tadinya, aku mau ikut *itu* tapi, mana mungkin cowok ikutan eskul begituan… haaah' aku menghela nafasku. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melihat Tenten bermain basket.

Sesampainya di lapangan, aku melihat Tenten sedang berlari mendrible bola. Gerakannya bagus sekali, permainan yang cantik. 'Andai aku bisa sedikit lebih cowok dibanding dia, mungkin….' Entah kenapa aku kepikiran soal Tenten walau sedetik.

"Neji Awas!" Tenten meneriakiku, aku melihat sebuah bola basket mengarah tepat kearahku. Akupun segera menghindarinya dan untung, aku selamat. Selain itu, bola tersebut berhasil kutangkap.

"Tangkapan bagus! Kemarikan bolanya Neji" Tenten tersenyum lebar padaku, ku oper bola basket yang tadi kutangkap. Kemudian Tenten meneruskan permainannya hingga selesai, aku terus menikmati permainan basketnya yang anggun diatas lapangan. 'Tenten itu hebat' aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya eskul Tenten telah selesai. Neji yang melihat Tenten sedang mencuci muka, segera ia berjalan menghampirinya…

"Permainan bagus.. kau pasti lelah.." ucap Neji menepuk bahu Tenten

"Hehe… aku kan sangat menyukai basket! jadi selelah apapun bermain, aku tetap senang..! Neji sendiri, kenapa nggak ikut eskul basket atau sepakbola? Sepertinya kau juga cukup bagus dalam bermain.."

"Ah… itu, aku… nggak suka keringetan. Selain itu, nggak ada waktu buatku bermain seperti kamu.."

"Dasar Neji si jenius ini… haha.. yaya, aku tau kamu itu kan jenius yang selalu mempertahankan rankingnya… tapi kalau kamu sedikit berolahraga,aku yakin pasti anak cewek semakin tergila – gila padamu.." Tenten yang nggak sadar, malah berkata begitu

'Aduh goblok! Aku ngomong apa sih?' batin Tenten

Karena ucapan Tenten, Neji sedikit terdiam. Kemudian ia mendekat selangkah kearah Tenten,

"Menurutmu…. Anak cewek suka dengan cowok yang jago bermain basket atau sepakbola ya?" Tenten speechless melihat tatapan serius Neji. Apalagi tubuh Neji yang mendekatinya membuat ia merasa ingin loncat dari menara Dubai

"Aa… Ya… Be..begitulah…" Tenten melirikan matanya kearah lain. Saking groginya berada didekat Neji sampai – sampai ia berlari menghindar secara tidak sadar.

"Tenten?" Neji yang melihat Tenten berlari tiba – tiba langsung mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

Sampai disebuah tangga,

**Tenten POV**

'Celaka! Aku kehilangan keseimbanganku!' Kakiku terpeleset dan aku jatuh dari tangga

"Kyaaaa!" aku menjerit sambil menutup mataku, berharap rasa sakit saat jatuh akan berlalu dengan cepat. Namun entah kenapa, tubuhku seolah terjatuh dibantalan empuk dan samasekali nggak merasakan sakit? Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat Neji memegangi tubuhku. Dan yang lebih membuatku deg deg-an, saat ini… tangan Neji menyentuh dadaku..! karena kaget, aku segera berdiri dan melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.. aku memalingkan wajahku, karena tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Saat aku hendak kembali ke kelas, Neji tiba – tiba memanggilku

"Tenten…"

"I..iya?" aku membalikkan wajahku, dan mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya sebisa mungkin

"Kau… tidak menggunakan bra ya?" ucapan Neji sesaat membuatku kaget dan berwajah merah merona

"Kkhh.. memangnya kenapa? Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadiku..!" aku membelakanginya lagi, namun Neji menarik tanganku

"Hal itu sangat penting Tenten… kau harus memakai bra"

"Uukh.. A..aku hanya berfikir, bahwa bra tidak akan cocok ditubuhku… lagipula… da..dadaku juga, nggak besar…" aku hanya menunduk malu. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menanyai masalah pribadiku, yang lebih membuatku malu lagi adalah, karena orang tersebut adalah cowok..!

"Tidak masalah, sebesar apapun dadamu… mau seperti apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah seorang cewek Tenten… Ya sudah, pulang sekolah nanti kuantarkan kau membeli pakaian dalam.. oke?" Neji tersenyum lembut, aku hanya bisa menyanggupinya…

"O..oke"

'Aku pikir, dia tidak bermaksud jahat menanyai masalahku… tapi, hal seperti ini benar – benar sangat memalukan..!' aku tidak bisa konsen selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku masih kepikiran soal tadi.. 'Aku tak percaya Neji menganggapku sebagai seorang cewek…! Kyaaa! Bagaimana ini..? apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?' batinku menjerit bingung, sampai – sampai bu Anko kesal melihatku yang nggak fokus pada pelajaran.

"Tenten! Matamu melihat kearah mana sih? Dasar kau ini… perhatikan pelajaranku..!"

"Ma..maaf bu.. hehehe…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum konyol saat ditegur seperti itu.

Dan waktu yang kutakuti pun tiba…

"Maaf menunggu… ayo cepat kita pergi…" ucap Neji datar seperti biasa

"A…anu.. tidak apa – apa nih menemaniku mencari…."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kita kan teman, jadi aku nggak keberatan" ucap Neji memotong pembicaraanku. 'ah, teman… ya…' entah kenapa, aku agak kecewa saat ia menganggapku hanya sebagai temannya.

Dan kamipun berangkat bersama.

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di mall, mereka berdua langsung mencari toko pakaian dalam yang dimaksud. Neji yang sudah sangat hapal dengan kondisi didalam mall ini lagsung mengajak Tenten ke lantai 2.

"Kita sampai… ini tokonya" ucap Neji masuk sambil menarik tangan Tenten. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Tenten blushing dan akhirnya menuruti segala perintah dari si Hyuuga itu. Neji memilihkan beberapa pakaian dalam untuk Tenten dan memutuskan untuk mengambil bra berwarna putih dengan pita kecil ditengahnya.

"Nih.. coba kau pakai.." ucap Neji kemudian mendorong Tenten menuju ke tempat ruang ganti

"Ee..eh.. Iya.. iya" ucap Tenten didalam ruangan sambil melepas pakaiannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,

"Sudah belum?" tanya Neji

"Belum…" ucap Tenten singkat

Dan kemudian,

"Sudah?"

"belum.."

Dan kemudiannya kemudian,

"Udah kan?"

"Belooom"

"Lama banget sih?"

"Aku nggak bisa memasangkan kaitan bra-nya" akhirnya Tenten memberitahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Mana coba lihat?" ucap Neji polos tak bermaksud, sambil memasuki ruang ganti Tenten

"Uwakh! Kau ngapain kesini…!" ucap Tenten yang membelakangi Neji

"Sini kupasangkan.. dasar" Neji memasangkan kaitan bra Tenten,

"Nah, selesai… coba balikkan badanmu…" Neji memutar tubuh Tenten dan melihatnya dalam keadaan memakai bra, "Cocok… kau terlihat manis Tenten…" ucap Neji tersenyum lembut

"Kk..khh.." Tenten nggak bisa berkata apa – apa 'Aku? Manis? Uwaaa!' sementara batinnya teriak kegirangan

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti lagi pakaianmu, setelah itu kita bayar… hari ini anggap saja aku yang menraktirmu. Karena kau masih pertama kali memakai bra, aku memilihkan khusus untukmu yang talinya terbuat dari bahan yang lembut dan tidak terlalu kencang ikatannya…"

"Te..terimakasih.. kalau gitu, kau keluar dong..! aku kan jadi nggak bisa ganti..!" Tenten mendorong Neji keluar dan cepat – cepat ia mengganti bajunya.

**Neji POV**

Setelah Tenten selesai mengganti bajunya, kami berdua segera balik kerumah,

"Ayo pulang…"

"Nng… iya.. tapi, Neji… kok kamu nggak malu sih diliatin pegawai toko tadi saat sedang…. Nng…?"

"Siapa bilang..! aku malu tahu! Ini gara – gara kamu nggak pintar memilih dasar… bahan bra yang tadi kamu pilih terasa kasar dan akan membuatmu gatal menimbang kau baru pertama kali memakainya…"

"Hnn… kok kamu pandai banget sih..? padahal ini kan masalah cewek…" pertanyaan Tenten membuatku semakin kaget

"Eee.. sudahlah..! ga usah dipikirin. pokoknya besok, kau harus memakai bra.. awas kalo sampe nggak…"

"Kamu jangan ngomong keras – keras kayak gitu dong! Aku malu tahu! Dasar bodoh?" Tenten memukul kepalaku, dan ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya "Makasih ya! Sampai nanti!" kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

**Chapter PLUS -IBU?-**

Setelah itu, akupun pulang kerumah tepat pukul 06.00 pm. aku kaget… di depan pintu rumahku ada sepatu higheels berwarna merah cerah. Cepat – cepat aku berlari, mencari tahu siapa yang masuk kerumah. Saat berada diruang tamu, terlihat sesosok perempuan tua yang dapat dikatakan itu Ibuku  
"I..Ibu… kenapa tidak bilang kalau datang hari ini?" tanyaku hati – hati.

"Neji…"

"I..iya…."

"Kenapa ada BONEKA pink kecil didalam kamarmu?" teriakan ibuku yang sambil menunjukkan boneka tersebut membuatku serasa ketangkap basah

"Ah… itu… itu kado dari teman perempuan Neji.." jawabku berbohong

"Sungguh? Oh syukurlah nak… kupikir kau suka mengoleksi benda – benda seperti ini..!" tatapan mata ibu sangat mengerikan, aku serasa mati tertelan ke laut merah "Ibu khawatir padamu, makanya cepat – cepat pulang kemari… bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Ba..baik.. ibu….. akan menginap disini?"

"Ya, sampai besok malam.." glek…! Gawaaaaat…

"O..ooh…" hanya kata 'Oh' yang keluar dimulutku

"Baiklah, ibu mau mandi dulu ya.."

"Hm.." jawabku singkat.

Saat ibu pergi, aku langsung lari sekencang mungkin menuju kamar dan menyembunyikan barang – barang jahitanku.. (Jahitan?) Ya, aku… suka menjahit… apalagi membuat boneka manis… kalau sampai semua orang mengetahui rahasiaku, habislah sudah! Setelah menyembunyikan benda – benda yang kumaksud, segera kukeluarkan dan kupajang benda – benda aneh yang dihadiahkan Tenten untukku. Sepanjang masa ulangtahunku dan saat aku meraih ranking satu, Tenten SELALU… memberikan kado berupa gantungan kunci, kalung ataupun bingkai berwarna hitam, hijau tua, ataupun warna gelap lainnya yang tentunya juga memiliki motif yang berkesan mengerikan atau sadistic. Setelah lelah menata ulang kamarku, aku langsung berbaring dikasur.. dan secepat mungkin terlelap dalam tidur…

**N.B** : tau kan eskul yang Neji pengen apa? Hihihi… *di cekokin air galon*

'Aku… ingin sekali berubah… tapi, kebiasaanku yang sudah terlanjur menyukai benda – benda manis tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi.. adakah cara untuk membuatku sedikit menjadi lebih kecowok-an? Aku ingin sekali memiliki seorang cewek yang bisa kulindungi… ingin…'

**Mama Neji POV**

"Neji.. kau mau makan apa? Ibu mau pesan-" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat anakku yang sudah tertidur lelap. Aku memasuki kamarnya, kulihat…. Dekorasi didalam kamar ini terlihat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Aku melihat wajah Neji yang tertidur lelap, ia…. Menitikkan air mata 'kenapa?'

"Ingin.." suara Neji terdengar lirih. Ia sedang mengigau.. kadang, aku suka kasian melihatnya. 'Aku tahu, anakku memiliki sifat seperti perempuan… aku tahu, tapi aku berusaha memungkirinya. Aku tahu alasannya memanjangkan rambut, aku tahu semua. Tapi aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar anakku berubah? Apa yang harus kulakukan..!' aku mencoba mengelus kepala Neji, dan kepalanya terasa lembut untuk disentuh. Kemudian aku keluar dan pergi dari kamarnya. Berlama – lama disana hanya akan membuatku semakin sedih.

"Selamat tidur Neji…"

**-TBC-**

**Summary Chapter 3**

Di chapter ke-3 nanti, Ibu Neji akan meminta sesuatu kepada Tenten, "ini adalah permohonanku seumur hidup" meskipun nyonya Hyuuga ngomong begitu, beliau tetap nggak mau ngasih tau sifat asli anaknya. Jadi, ia minta bantuan Tenten tanpa ngasih tau alasan kenapa dia minta bantuan tersebut… bantuan itu yakni -sensor-

**N.B :**

Oh iya, Q punya gambar buat cover fic ini *ga diwarnain sih ToT soalnya ga bisa * gambar Neji'a agak… sdangkan Tenten… Ukh.. coba liat deh xD tapi, sama sekali ga mirip gambarnya. Karena ga bisa mirip hehe, makanya aku gambar ala diri ndiri deh.. hwehwe *dikemplang Kishimoto sensei* liat di Profile Q *membungkuk 90 derajat* kalo kalian suka, di chappie 3 juga insyallah aku buat gambar lagi xD *lagi nentuin pose*

Hehehe…. Jaa mata!


	3. Chapter 3 : Time 4 Cooking!

**Halaman Review !**

**Riztichimaru : **Polos bgt emank, sama kayak authornya *dilempar ke sungai nil*

**Zephyramfoter : **Gra2 kamu ngomong gitu, Jadi pengen gambar Neji dgn rambut pendek.. xDD

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn : **Haha.. syukur deh klo kamu suka xDD

**Deidara' Katsu-himeUn : **Salam kenal jugaa.. oke saia ngerti mksdnya AU (pertama x liat sangkain AU tuh = AUah gelap) *ngaco*

**Ditha spenyk : ***inosen* saia nggak nemu kilatnya, jadi nggk bisa update pke kilat.. xDD termasuk lama nggak saia ng-update'a?

**Kurnia : **Penname-mu tuh susah ya ditulis (slah mlu ngetiknya, mkanya pke nama asli) xDD ketuker gender? Hanya tuhan yg tau (lho?)

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Un : **btul btul btul… saia juga nggak tau bkalan berubah ato nggak *ditimpukin massa* hehe.. pasti kok, tp gak pasti (?) silahkaan…

**Karinuuzumaki : **mksdnya fic ku utk anak2? *maaph rada bolot* udh di kasi OOC di chpter 2 tp chap 1 nggak kesampean) xDD

**Sweet's strawberry : **Oke siip! Baca terus yaa! *ditabok karna maksa* xDD

**Tobi-kun : **gapapa xDD Hadooh, si Tenten udah ngasah golok tuh di dapur gue… wkwkwk

**aRaRaNcHa : **dia nggak bencong (klo bencong kan suka dandan kyk ce. Tp rambutnya? Intinya biar rambut panjang, Neji tetep Kakkoi ^o^) nah si Neji ntu, cuman seleranya aja yg beda.. kayak cewek.. hohoho! *sbnernya author jg nggk tega huhuhu, curhat* istilah lainnya Otomen = co yg kecewek – cewe-an

**Pokok'a NejiTen SlamaLama'a : **Neji doank sih yg berambut panjang.. jadi imej'a cocok bgt *disambit* hehe

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Time For Cooking!**

**Normal POV**

Pagi yang lain telah datang, nyonya Hyuuga a.k.a ibu Neji sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya pagi itu. Neji kelihatannya belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Saat sang ibu melihat kondisi Neji, dapat diketahui kalau saat ini anaknya sedang sakit

"Waah.. suhu tubuhmu sampai 40 derajat. Kuambilkan kompresan sebentar ya. Hari ini kau istirahat saja, tidak usah pergi ke sekolah…"

"Eh? tapi hari ini Neji ada ulangan…"

"Ya ampun.. sudahlah Neji, kau kan masih bisa ikut ulangan susulan… Hhh.." ibu Neji pergi mengambilkan kompresan. Setelah itu, dicelupkannya handuk kecil ke dalam air kompresan dan di perasnya handuk tersebut

"Khh…" Neji merasakan air tersebut cukup dingin.

**TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TOOOONNNGG**

Bel disamping pintu gerbang rumah Neji ditekan oleh seseorang dengan kasarnya. Terdengar sebuah teriakkan "WOY!" dari seorang cewek.

'Ya ampuun…' Ibu Neji hanya menghela nafas, kemudian membukakan pintu rumah. Terlihat sesosok perempuan yang sudah berdiri dengan ketidakmanisan-nya didepan pintu.

"Kamu… meloncati… pagar?" tanya nyonya Hyuuga bingung

"Ekh…!" Tenten kaget, orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini terlihat asing dan sama sekali tak dikenal, "I..iya.." ia hanya menunduk malu, kebiasaan tidak baiknya ketauan

"Kamu… siapanya anakku?"

"Teman… Neji Umm.."

"Ooh.. perkenalkan, saya ibunya Neji. Saat ini Neji sedang sakit. Jadi, hari ini ia tidak sekolah dulu. Kamu bisa izinkan anak saya kan?" sekejap ibu itu langsung tersenyum dan membuat pancaran sinar wajahnya terlihat berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Baiklah…" Tenten tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan badan dan berbegas pergi meninggalkan rumah Neji.

Namun, tiba – tiba suara nyonya Hyuuga terdengar lagi..

"Tunggu!" Tenten yang menyadari dipanggil, kemudian berbalik

"Ada apa?" ia berusaha terseyum sebisa mungkin

"Hmm.. siapa namamu?"

"Ten… Tenten… " jawabnya singkat

"Ok, Tenten Mm… bisa… minta bantuan?" ucap ibu Neji dengan wajah gusar

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Kau… bisa…. Membuat anakku Neji…. Menyukaimu?" kata – kata nyonya Hyuuga membuat Tenten membelalakkan matanya.

"Su… suka? Tapi… Mm.. anda yakin kalau saya…"

"Tolonglah! Ini permohonanku seumur hidup.. aku, hanya bisa bergantung padamu nak…" omongan Nyonya Hyuuga terputus sebentar, "Pokoknya, tolong.. buatlah Neji menyukaimu" wajahnya terlihat agak sedih. Namun Tenten kurang memperhatikan, karena saking senangnya ia saat ini.

"Ta.. tapi… Ke… kenapa?" Tenten memastikan apakah ibu Neji benar – benar nggak salah ngomong saat ini.

"Pokoknya…. Aku merestuimu.. tolong ya. Kumohon!" inilah ucapan terakhir nyonya Hyuuga. yang diakhiri dengan senyuman, kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah. Tenten masih bengong, nggak percaya bahwa akan mendengar kata _'Merestuimu'_ dari mulut ibu Neji

**Mama Neji POV**

'Aku nggak bisa meminta tolong lagi kepada orang lain. Entah kenapa, aku pikir akan berhasil kalau anak itu yang kumintai tolong. Hanya inilah satu – satunya cara untuk mengubah Neji. Kalau ia menyukai seorang perempuan, aku yakin, lambat laun sifatnya akan berubah seiring dengan berkembangan rasa sukanya… aku mohon ya tuhan… buatlah anakku berubah menjadi cowok yang sesungguhnya..' aku hanya bisa bergantung kepada perempuan yang bernama Tenten itu. semoga saja, ia berhasil membuat Neji berubah….

**Tenten POV**

'Gi.. GiMANA INI? Aku harus apaaaa? Berarti, mamanya Neji setuju donk kalo aku pacaran sama Neji… kyaaa! YOSH! Kalo begini, aku harus semangaaat! Masih ada harapaan Tenteeeeen!' aku panik, senang, bingung, semuanya bercampur aduk sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Hingga bel Istirahatpun berbunyi, aku menemui Hinata.

"Hinata…!" Hinata berbalik, dan tersenyum lembut saat mengetahui bahwa akulah yang memanggilnya

"Ada apa nee-san?"

"Hmm… TOLONG, ajarkan aku memasak yaa!" ucapku menggebu – gebu sambil memohon kepada Hinata.

"Hha?" Hinata kelihatan bingung. Itu wajar saja, karena ia tahu bahwa aku nggak bisa dan nggak suka masak.

"Mmm… ayolah tolong aku Hina-chan… ya? Mau ya? Pliss…" kali ini kukuatkan lagi permohonanku

"Ngg.. ba.. baiklah.." akhirnya Hinata menyetujuinya, "Tenten-nee mau memasak untuk Neji-nii ya?"

"He eh… Tolong ya! Saat ini kudengar Neji sedang sakit…. Jadi setidaknya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya.. yaa, mungkin aja dia bisa sembuh dari sakitnya hehehe.." aku hanya bisa cengengesan dan mengerlingkan mataku saat mengucapkan kata _'tolong'_

"Hm.. kalo begitu, pulang sekolah nanti Nee-san kerumahku ya?"

"Oke!" kemudian kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan berbisik "Sebagai imbalannya, kuberitahu apa yang disukai Naruto selain Ramen… hehe" mendengar ucapanku, Hinata hanya ber _'Ehh?'_ ria dengan wajahnya yang memerah

semua orang tahu, gini – gini aku seorang wakil osis. Seluruh data pribadi siswa kumiliki secara detail. Baik kudapatkan dari menginterview mereka, sampai memantau mereka ataupun dari gosip yang tersebar. 'Kalau sekedar Naruto sih, aku tahu banyak.. soalnya dia satu – satunya murid yang paling MENONJOL di sekolah.. haha'

**Dikelas,**

Hari ini ulangan Matematika. Untunglah, otakku masih bisa kugunakan.. seusai sekolah, langsung saja aku segera menemui Hinata. Tak kusangka, yang akan ikut pergi kerumah Hina-chan bukan hanya aku saja, melainkan Ino, Sakura, bahkan Temari pun ada!

"Mau masak buat yayank Neji yaa?" mereka berempat meledekku…! Dasar! aku hanya bisa teriak dan membalas, *_author : cuih! Ya..yank? Hoeek!_*

"Biar kutebak, Sakura dan Ino buat Sasuke.. Temari, buat Shikamaru dan Hinata untuk NARUTO pasti… hihihi" ucapanku barusan mendatangkan teriakkan

'_kyaa! !' _dari Sakura dan Ino,

'_Ehh?' _dari Hinata yang tentunya dengan wajah semerah buah pome a.k.a delima dan

'_Huh'_ dari Temari, sementara mukanya sedikit timbul semburat bocah Konoha…

**Di Perjalanan,**

"Tenten-nee, kenapa nggak ngasih kado aja sama Neji-nii? Jadi kan, Nee-san nggak perlu cape – cape buat masakan…" ucap Ino kepadaku

"Yaa… sekali – kali, aku kan pengen ngasih hal lain yang bukan berupa kado…" aku cuman nyengir kecil saat itu

"Kasih cinta dooong" Ino membalas gaje

"Eaaa… Bahasa lo NAJIS.." Sakura melirik Ino dengan nistanya. Ampun deh, kalau sudah bersama dengan mereka, 'seharipun hidupku nggak akan bisa tenang…'

"Memangnya kalian semua ngapain minta bantuan memasak sama Hinata? Jangan – jangan kaliaan… nggak bisaa…" sebelum ucapanku diteruskan, mereka berdua *InoSaku* sudah mengangguk dan menunduk malu. Sementara Temari hanya tersenyum, entah berarti 'ya' atau apa, aku kurang ngerti soal Temari.

"Hyaaa! Ternyata aku punya temaaan… yeeei! kukira hanya aku saja yang nggak bisa masak…!" aku memeluk mereka semua. suaraku barusan membuat wajah mereka kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa geli.

"Ah Nee-san! Kukira mau meledek.. huuuu!" ujar Ino dan Sakura, sementara Temari hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Tak lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah model kuno khas jepang milik Hinata

"Silahkan.." suara Hinata terdengar lembut di telingaku. Aku dan yang lainnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Di dapur,**

"Mohon bantuannya yaa Hinata!" ucap seluruhnya dengan serempak

"Em" lagi – lagi Hinata tersenyum, kemudian mengambilkan peralatan masak yang akan digunakan

**Normal POV**

"Inoo… ambilin bumbu karenya doonk.."

"Nih Jibar (Jidat Lebar).." sambut Ino sambil memberikan bumbu kare tersebut kepada Sakura "bilang apa?"

"Makasih jelek…" ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Ino menjitak kepalanya.

**Ino and Sakura's heart voice :**

'_Kare buatanku PASTI disukai Sasukeeeee! Aku takkan kalah dari si Jidat lebar / si Babi gondrong itu!'_

Tak lupa, death glare-pun diselipkan di adegan SakuIno..

_-Skip SakuraNo's battle-_

Selama memasak, HANYA Hinata saja yang terampil dengan jemari – jemari lentiknya

"Tenten-nee, cara memotong wortelnya seperti ini…" Hinata memotong wortel – wortel tersebut dengan rapihnya. Tidak seperti milik Tenten yang berantakan dan tak berbentuk apapun. Maklum, selama masa hidupnya, Tenten hanya bisa memasak AIR… *di lemparin kunai*

"Temari-nee, garamnya ha.. harus di tambah… bumbu penyedapnya ju..juga agak kurang" ucap Hinata sambil mencicipi kuah kare buatan Temari

"Sakura, Ino… A..anu…"

"Ada apa Hinata…?" Hinata menunjuk ke tangan Sakura dan Ino saat itu

"I..itu… tepung terigu, bu..bukan tepung kare…"

"EHHHKKKKK!" karena kebodohan dua orang dungu itu *disambit* mereka terpaksa bikin ulang..

Selama sejam LEBIH, akhirnya Kare buatan masing – masing selesai…

"Fiiiiuuuuh… gilaa, masak kare aja ribet kayak gini.." Ino menyeka keringat di dahinya

"Itu karna kamu bodoh… lihat! Punyaku lebih harum dan enak dibanding milikmu.." ucap Sakura yang cuman manas – manasin Ino.

Dan mereka berduapun melanjutkan pertengkaran yang dimulai sejak berumur 3 Tahun sampai sekarang! (16) *Fuun mulai ngaco*

_-SKIP again, the battle of SakuraNo- _

"Yeaah.. akhirnya selesai jugaa…" Tenten menghela nafasnya "Trims ya Hinata" kemudian tersenyum puas

"Haah… selesaaaaai…" Temari merentangkan kedua tangannya yang letih, dan melepaskan rasa bahagianya saat ini.

Setelah puas memasak, mereka semua berbegas pulang

"Kami pamit ya Hinata! Sampai jumpa!" seru Ino, Sakura, Temari dan Tenten.

"Mm" Hinata mengangguk. Dan masalah masak memasakpun selesai.

**Tenten POV**

Aku lupa memberi imbalan kepada Hinata. Sekejap, langsung saja kukeluarkan HP-ku dan mulai mengetik e-mail

_To : Hinata -sensor alamat email-_

_Thx ya udah dibantu. Sebagai imbalan, aku kasih tau sesuatu tentang Naruto, ultah Naruto seminggu lagi lhoo! Makanan Favoritnya selain ramen adalah -sensor- setiap jam 04.00 pm pada hari sabtu, Naruto sering mampir ke taman kota sambil ngajak jalan anjingnya. (naruto punya anjing?) pergi ke kedai Ichiraku nyaris diantara jam 03.00 – 04.00 pm setiap Hari! Tapi kadang, jadwal mangkal di Ichiraku suka berubah dan dalam sehari bisa datang kesana sebanyak 2x. Setiap Rabu pagi jam 05.00 am dia suka berjalan santai melewati route pantai. Aku nggak tau kenapa hanya di hari Rabu? Meski punya anjing, dia suka segala macam barang bermotif kucing… semangat! -smile-_

_From : Tenten Nee-san -sensor alamat email-_

'Saat ini Hinata pasti sedang tersipu manis dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu deh.. hehe..' *Author : Tenten salah, Hinata nggak lagi nyengir, tapi lagi pingsan habis membaca e-mail dari Kamu*

Sambil berjalan menuju rumah Neji,

Aku terus bersemu ria bahkan sampai keceplosan tertawa kecil. Aku tak peduli, meskipun semua orang yang saat ini sedang memandangku berpikiran bahwa aku gila… karna hari ini, aku sedang dalam kondisi yang prima a.k.a Moody.

Setibanya dirumah Neji, kupencet tombol bel disamping gerbang sekali. Setelah itu, melompati pagar seperti biasanya. tapi kali ini, orang yang membukakan pintu rumah bukanlah sang nyonya Hyuuga melainkan si Neji sendiri,

"Lho? Mana ibumu? Kok malah kamu yang ngebukain pintu?" tanyaku dengan wajah bodoh

"Ha? Memangnya ada masalah kalau aku yang ngebukain? Kau sudah bertemu ibuku? Aa, dia sudah pulang barusan. Yang penting, ngapain kesini? Kau nggak liat sekarang jam berapa?" ucap Neji yang kali ini cukup panjang dan banyak tanya.

"Cerewet! Aku kan mau menjengukmu..!" ucapku kasar seperti biasa, lalu masuk kerumah Neji seenaknya tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu.

"Oi..! dasar.." aku mengabaikan teriakannya.

**Di Ruang tamu,**

"Ini.. untukmu" kusodorkan sebuah mangkuk bertutup yang kuisi dengan kare tadi. Dan juga, teh hijau hangat ditermos kecilku. Kutuangkan teh kesukaannya itu di gelas kaca miliknya,

"Nih minum… kudengar dari ibumu, katanya saat ini kau sedang sakit…" dia mengambil Teh yang kuberikan

"Hh… cuman panas biasa.." dan meneguk teh hijau buatanku, "Enak… kumakan ya karenya? Sudah siapkan obat sakit perut…? yaah, tau sendiri kan kalau kau itu nggak bisa masak… Haha.." ia tertawa, baru kali ini melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Manis sekali…

"Kenapa bengong?" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu ku hingga membuatku sadar dari lamunan.

"Eeh.. enggak"

"Kau lapar tidak?"

"Ha? Nggak tuh" jawabku sok, yang pada akhirnya membuat perutku murka karena keegoisanku

**KRUUUK**

"Haha… nggak usah bohong Tenten.. bentar ya, rasanya donat yang diberikan ibu masih ada.." ia pergi ke dapur. Aku tidak ingin menunggu, seenaknya nyelonong pergi ke lantai dua. Secara tidak sengaja aku melihat sebuah pintu kamar terbuka. Otomatis, hal tersebut membuatku datang ke kamar itu.

**Neji POV**

"Fiuh… donatnya masih ada 2…" segera kuambil dari kulkas dan kuletakkan di ruang tamu bersama segelas jus jeruk.

"Tenten ini…" aku baru sadar bahwa Tenten tidak ada di ruang tamu saat itu. kucoba cari disekitar lantai satu tapi ia tidak ada. Sampai akhirnya, aku berlari kencang menuju kamar.. dan ternyata feeling-ku benar. Saat ini Tenten terbujur kaku di depan pintu kamarku..

"Neji… i..ini…" suara lirihnya membuatku sadar, bahwa Tenten tidak bisa lagi dibohongi.

**-TBC-**

Dibawah ada Sakura en Ino side story tuh.. *nunjuk2 ke bawah* klo mau, silahkan dibaca… *nyengir lebar* Jaa~ tunggu next chap-nya ya.. dan kalo ada waktu, intip yaa gambar cover chap 3 ini.. hehe

*promosi*

*ditendang ke laut mati ama readers*

**Summary Chapter 4 :**

Akhirnya rahasia terkuak! Terus, terus.. Karena terlalu lama di rumah Neji, akhirnya Tenten kepaksa nginep! Muahahaha.. seperti apa yaa? Tunggu aja.. *Ditampol readers* yang pastiii, yang pastii... ehem.. sudahlah *ga mau ngumbar chap 4*

* * *

**Sakura and Ino Gaiden** _*wkwkwk*_

Sakura dan Ino berlari kerumah Sasuke secepat mungkin setelah mereka selesai memasak Kare dirumah Hinata,

"Sakura tungguuuuuu!" Ino berlari mengejar Sakura. Hingga mereka tiba disebuah rumah tua milik keluarga Uchiha.

"SASUKEEEE…! ! !" teriak mereka berdua ganas sambil menggedor – gedor pintu dengan ketidak-sopanannya _*Author : ini sih, sampai sepuluh ribu tahun lagi juga.. Sasuke nggak bakalan suka ama lo berdua kalee…*_ **-PLAK!- ***_author dikemplang sama duo setan_ **-PLAAAK-** _Sakura en Ino maksudnya*_

Pintu rumah dibuka..

**JEREREREREEENNNGG**

"Ya?" tanya seorang Uchiha remaja yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Universitas _-sensor-_

"ITACHI-NII Aduuuh~~ Nii-san, Sasukenya manaa yaa?" ucap mereka berdua sok dimanis – manisin. Padahal wajah mereka saat ini udah cukup membuat Itachi merinding _*What?*_

"Sasuke… pergi ke Aussie sama orangtua kami barusan, semenit yang lalu. Pulangnya minggu depan…. Kalo cuman punya urusan sama Sasuke, lebih baik pulang sana.. bye" ucap Itachi datar kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

_*sebenernya Itachi ngiri karna dia nggak diajak pergi jalan – jalan. Makanya ngomongnya rada sinis gitu*_

_*Itachi nangis gaje dipojokkan kamar*_

Sementara Sakura en Ino,

"Sa.. Sasuke…Ke.. Ke.. KELUAR NEGRI! ! ! !"

"Yang lebih parah lagi… Ba.. Ba… BARUSAN PERGINYAA! ! !"

"HAAAAHHHHH?" mereka berdua cengo kayak monyet nggak kebagian kacang. seketika kuah kare ditangan mereka jatuh ke tanah. Dan angin pecundang datang berhembus melewati mereka…

**HYUUUUU~**

**End**

**

* * *

**

Reader : GA… GAJEEEE! ! ! !


	4. Chapter 4 : Aku sadar sekarang

Saia nggak nyangka, ternyata masih ada yang baca bahkan me Review fic saia setelah Insiden Flamers berdarah kotor yang menyerang dan memMonyet buta kampung saia.. wkwkwk *Di pelototin Flamers* ya udahlah, lupain aja soal itu xDD

**Halaman Reviews!**

**Kurnia :** Emaknya Neji *sejak kapan jadi ndeso* udah tau sifat anaknya, makanya dia nyuruh Tenten untuk ngebuat Neji jadi suka sama dia.. biasanya yaa, cuman menurut logika gue *klo menurut yg laen tao dah?* klo seseorang sudah menyukai orang lain, otomatis perasaannya itu bisa membuat sifatnya berubah bahkan total, contoh : ce tomboy, klo lagi jatuh cinta kayak apa? Nari – nari gaje ato bisa juga nyengir2 kayak orang gila… *Tenten yg tersinggung menampar Fuun* co bences sekalipun, ada kemungkinan berubah jadi maskulin saat mempunyai orang yg disayangin. *waduh.. jadi panjang*

**Riztichimaru : ***nyengir lebar* okok

**Deidara' Katsu-himeUn :** Owh… thanks ea buat infonya xDD

**Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn : **dichapter ini bakalan dibahas soal ketahuan ato nggaknya, juga ngebahas gimana reaksi Tenten kepada Neji nanti xD

**AyuliaKirei : **Makasih udah sempet – sempetin baca!

**Tobi-san** : jujur, saia makin nggak mudeng sama omonganmu… wkwkwk… Nasip Neji? Entahlah… *ditodongin piso dapur*

**Zephyramfoter : **Katanya Neji lagi usaha mau tobat… dia nitip salam tuh xDD. Iya, ntar saia gambar… ok, di post di profile nanti xDD

**Karinuuzumaki : **Oh *mulai ngerti* makasih, yosh! Saia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha : **Jawabannya setelah pesan – pesan berikut *dilemparin bola besi* maksudnya, jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^

**Ditha spenyk : **jawabannya ada di chapter ini ^^ Owh… untunglah ^^

**Rhaa Yamanaka :** Arigatou ghozaimasu! Hontou nee Arigatou

**PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya : **xDD maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu

**Sweet's Strawberry : **PM ku udah nyampe kan? *nanya ga jelas* hehehe… *ketawa jayus* (Sweet : Apaaa coba?) maaph, lagi stress… lewatin aja

* * *

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read, OOC, ada OC kali ini, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Aku Sadar Sekarang**

'A.. apa ini?' pikirku saat melihat sebuah kamar yang bernuansa manis dan kecewek – cewekan seperti ini.

Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat tumpukkan boneka yang terpajang di atas lemari pakaian. gorden di kamar tersebut juga berwarna merah hati, dan ruangan di dalam kamar tersebut terlihat sangat rapih, bahkan lebih rapih daripada kamarku. Mataku tak hentinya terbelalak, tak membiarkan sedetikpun untuk berkedip ria. Bola mataku bergerak liar, mencoba untuk menangkap segala suasana yang terdapat didalam kamar ini. 'Wha… the…?' aku semakin tercengang saat melihat sebuah keranjang besar di dalam kamar tersebut, yang isinya seperangkat alat menjahit beserta dengan hasil jahitannya yang berupa boneka, saputangan ataupun syal untuk musim dingin. Selain itu, di meja belajar tertumpuk kotak – kotak transparan yang isinya manik – manik beserta dengan talinya untuk membuat kalung dan gelang.

'Apa… Neji punya sodara perempuan ya?' sejenak dipikiranku terbesit pertanyaan tersebut

'Ta… tapi Hinata kan nggak tinggal serumah dengannya….?' Aku semakin bingung.

'Lalu, ini… kamar siapa…?'

Karena penasaran, aku sibuk mencari papan nama atau pun unsur lain yang berhubungan dengan si pemilik kamar. Tiba – tiba bola mataku membesar saat tertuju pada sebuah papan dibelakang pintu yang bertuliskan **_Neji's_**

**DEG!**

Jantungku memberikan reaksi penolakkan,

'Ini pasti bohong….' Aku menyangkal, mengucek – ngucek mataku dan berharap bahwa aku hanya salah lihat. Tapi, berapa kalipun kusakiti mataku, tetap saja tulisan di papan nama tersebut terbaca **_Neji's _**tidak berubah - ubah. 'Ma.. mataku… tidak salah…'

Neji datang menghampiriku, ia terlihat panik saat melihatku berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya,

"Neji… ini.." kalimatku terdengar lirih. Anggota tubuhku terasa lemas, sedikitnya aku masih berharap bahwa papan nama yang tergantung di pintu itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

"Maaf…" Neji meminta maaf begitu saja. Aku melihat raut wajahnya, ia menunduk dan memperlihatkan mimik sedihnya. Apa dugaanku benar?

"Ke.. kenapa minta maaf? Ini hanya kamar Hinata yang sudah lama tidak dipakai kan? Haha… pasti kamarmu ada ditempat lain. Coba tunjukkan padaku…" aku mencoba untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Karena aku masih mengharapan kata **_'Ayo kekamarku' _**dari mulut Neji

"Bukan Tenten.." ternyata Neji mengucapkan kalimat yang lain dari pikiranku. "Ini… ini kamarku…." Kalimatnya yang terakhir, membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, ia berkata jujur.

"Ja… jangan bohong!" aku terus berkelit, nggak mungkin Neji yang keren seperti ini memiliki kelainan…

"Aku… nggak bohong Tenten… Maafkan aku… maaf sudah, mengecewakanmu.. aku.. seperti inilah aku yang sesungguhnya" ia kelihatan pasrah. Menunggu reaksi dan sepatah kalimat dariku.

"Kkh.." aku nggak bisa menjawabnya. Dan karena kesal, aku pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Secepat mungkin kubereskan barang – barangku, dan pergi berlari keluar rumahnya. Aku tak peduli lagi, saat ini aku terlalu shock untuk mengingatnya. 'Orang yang kusukai seperti ini? Sulit kupercaya'

**XxxxX**

Berhari - hari kulalui tanpa menyapanya. sudah seminggu lebih kira - kira... awalnya Neji menelponku berkali - kali bahkan meng-smsku dengan kata 'maaf' nya. namun, aku tidak peduli. ku diamkan saja HP ku yang berdering keras, ku delete semua sms nya yang meminta maaf. sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, dan berhenti menelpon ku atau bahkan meng sms-ku. Hinata dan teman - temanku khawatir, tapi aku tidak mau mengumbar masalah ini. aku selalu menyangkal bahwa tidak terjadi apa - apa diantara aku dan Neji. Lagipula, Hinata pernah bilang bahwa Neji juga berkata kalau dia dan aku sedang baik - baik saja. namun, meskipun begitu Hinata kurang percaya kepada kata – kata Neji. Aku berusaha untuk menyakinkan Hinata, bahwa kami benar - benar tidak sedang bermasalah.

"Sungguh Nee-san? Hoh… ku.. kupikir Neji-nii berbohong padaku" Untunglah, perkataanku dipercaya olehnya. dengan begitu, kebohonganku bisa terus berlanjut, tapi sampai kapan?

"Ano, Nee-san... akhir - akhir ini, kau seperti menjauhinya..." Ino yang cerdik, bisa menganalisa masalahku dengan baik

"Hee... itu cuman perasaanmu saja..." aku cuman bisa mengelak tanpa memberi argumen yang jelas

"Nng... Tapi..."

"Ah, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.. aku masuk ke kelas duluan ya...? Sore Jaa... Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari" ucapku yang memotong perkataan Ino

"Jaa..." jawab mereka berempat heran

Aku merasakannya. tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi... hanya saja... kenapa, batinku menolak. seolah - olah tidak setuju kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Neji lebih lama lagi. apa... apa aku merindukannya? kangen? apa... aku, sudah benar - benar menyukainya? sama seperti aku yang menyukai jiwaku sendiri... kenapa...? kenapa aku kepikiran soal Neji terus, sejak kami berpisah? tidak mungkin aku menyukainya... harusnya tidak mungkin.. sebab, aku sudah membencinya sekarang... benci kan? ini pasti benci.

**XxxxX**

hingga di suatu hari, tepat di hari Minggu. udara diluar terasa segar, angin di minggu pagi ini berhembus lembut melambaikan gorden kamarku, jendela kamar yang dibuka oleh ibu membuat sinar mentari pagi masuk kedalam kamar dan menghangatkan ruangan sekitar

"Tenten bangun! Sudah jam 7 pagi nih! Ayo bantu ibu" ibuku berteriak, menarik paksa selimutku hingga aku terbangun dan berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi

"Hh.. iya bentar, Tenten mau mandi dulu.." ucapku dengan langkah gontai sambil membawa handuk biruku yang bermotif lumba – lumba.

Aku menyalakan keran air di bathtube, dan membiarkannya mengisi bathtube ku sampai setengah penuh. Sambil menunggu, tiba – tiba saja aku kepikiran lagi soal Neji. 'tuh kan...' ia masuk lagi mengisi otakku sampai penuh... Aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku sendiri nggak tau.. bener - bener nggak tau harus merasa kesal dan kecewa, atau kasian kepadanya. sudah cukup lama, aku menjauhkan diriku dari Neji. Aku nggak sanggup untuk memandangnya lagi.. karena aku sedang membencinya sekarang... ya.. kurasa…

Tak lama aku melamun, akhirnya bathtube ku terisi setengah penuh dengan air. akupun segera masuk dan berendam didalamnya.

Setelah mandi, cepat – cepat aku menuju dapur dan membantu ibuku mencuci piring. Tentu saja, kalau membantu masak, aku takkan sanggup.

"Tumben kamu diam sekali Tenten? Biasanya suka nyanyi – nyanyi… ada apa nih?" ibuku penasaran karna hari ini aku terlihat sangat diam

"Nggak… Tenten cuman ngantuk… hoaeem" ucapku yang pura – pura menguap

"Haah, dasar! Kamu itu nggak ada manis – manisnya ya.." ujar Ibuku kesal sambil memotong – motong kentang yang akan dimasak pagi itu.

"Hmm…" aku cuman bisa berdehem, sambil menuntaskan kerjaan cuci piring ini

"Ya sudah, kalau kamu udah selesai, tunggu di meja makan sana. Sarapannya nanti ibu siapkan"

"Ya.." ucapku yang sedang membersihkan tangan setelah mencuci piring. Kemudian mengambil beberapa piring gelas di rak, dan setelah itu kutata rapih di meja makan.

**XxxxX**

Selesai makan, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengganti baju tidurku dengan baju polo shirt beserta celana jeans favoritku. Karna merasa jenuh dirumah, aku memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan keluar dan bermain puas. Agar setidaknya, aku nggak akan kepikiran terus soal Neji.

"Aku pergi!" teriaku keras sambil berlarian keluar pintu rumah

"Hati – hati ya" balas Ibuku dengan suara datarnya

Biasanya kalau sedang bosan, aku selalu bermain ke tempat game center atau taman hiburan. Tapi, hari ini rasanya aku hanya ingin sekedar berjalan kaki mengelilingi kota. Saat sedang asiknya mengamati keindahan suasana pagi, tiba – tiba saja mataku terpaut oleh sebuah toko pernak pernik mungil yang bertembok violet biru. 'Cantiknya' tanpa sadar, batinku sedikit berdecak kagum. Namun, kehadiran toko itu membuatku teringat (Lagi) kepada Neji..

'_Maafkan aku' _entah kenapa kalimat Neji terngiang – ngiang ditelingaku. Aku semakin nggak ngerti, kenapa mamanya Neji meminta tolong untuk membuatnya menyukai ku?

"Akh! Bikin kesal saja toko ini!" tanpa sadar, gumaman ku berubah menjadi perkataan yang keluar dari mulut. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan toko ini karena sepertinya orang – orang yang berjalan kaki disekitar sana memandangku dengan pandangan anehnya.

**Pukul 09.00 am**

Setelah lelah berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman yang diatasnya diteduhi oleh pepohonan yang rindang. Sambil beristirahat, aku memandangi sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang bermain rumah – rumahan disana. Salah satunya, ada seorang cowok yang wajahnya terlihat sangat manis seperti perempuan…

"Akh..! kamu nggak pantas jadi suami! Lebih baik kamu jadi anakku saja, biar Kazu yang jadi suaminya.." teriak seorang anak perempuan ketus kepada seorang bocah berambut kecoklatan

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanya bocah polos itu gugup

"Kamu itu kayak cewek tahu!" teriakkan anak perempuan itu bener – bener membuatku kaget

'Seperti… cewek…' gumamku dalam batin

"Ta.. tapi kan…" omongan si bocah berambut coklat itu dipotong oleh anak cowok yang bernama Kazu.

"Sudahlah..! aku nggak mau main rumah – rumahan lagi..! dasar cewek TOMBOY! Jangan pernah menghina temanku! Ayo Shin, kita pergi…" ucap Bocah bernama Kazu kemudian menarik tangan Shin si cowok berambut coklat itu pergi. Sementara anak perempuan yang ketus itu cuman menangis, dan teman - teman perempuannya berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

'Anak yang bernama Shin itu…. dan anak perempuan yang diejek Tomboy itu… aku melihat mereka berdua seperti Neji dan diriku sendiri' karena penasaran, makanya aku menghampiri anak – anak itu

"Kamu nggak apa – apa?" tanyau sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Sekarang semua orang membenciku! Huaaa!" dia menangis keras, aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, kamu kan bisa mengucapkan kata maaf nanti.." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tapi anak itu masih tetap saja terisak – isak.

"Kakak, sini.." seorang teman dari anak perempuan itu memanggilku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya Mai sangat menyukai Shin. Aku sering melihat Mai yang selalu memandang ke arah Shin. Tapi, dia selalu marah kalau aku bertanya apakah dia menyukai Shin atau tidak, mungkin Mai malu karena Shin itu seperti cewek. Makanya ia berpura – pura galak, dan cuek kepadanya…" aku mengerti maksud anak ini

"Mai!" teriakku, sambil berjalan menghampirinya

"!" anak itu kaget, dan menengok kearah ku

"Kau menyukai bocah berambut coklat tadi kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Ia hanya bersemu sambil menitikkan air matanya yang tak berhenti membasahi pipi.

"Ta.. tapi, Shin pasti marah padaku.. apalagi, sekarang temannya Kazu pasti tidak akan membiarkanku bermain lagi dengan Shin"

"Kalau gitu, bilang saja Maaf.. aku yakin, semarah – marahnya seseorang, pasti akan luluh dengan kata – kata itu. lagipula, saat Kazu dan Shin meninggalkanmu pergi, aku melihat Shin sedang memandangimu dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia pasti ingin berbaikan dan bermain lagi bersamamu.."

"Be.. benarkah kak? Bukannya Shin marah padaku?" tangan anak itu berhenti mengucek matanya yang berair, dan memandangku dengan wajah penasaran

"Tentu! Shin itu sepertinya anak laki – laki yang baik kok..! kalau dia marah padamu, harusnya dia membentakmu saat kau mengatainya seperti perempuan tadi" jawabanku sesaat membuatnya tersenyum lagi

"Sungguh? Kalau aku meminta maaf apakah Shin akan memaafkanku?"

"Ya" jawabku yang disambut dengan senyuman anak itu

"Terimakasih kak! Kakak tahu, meskipun Shin itu terlihat dan kadang bersikap seperti perempuan, aku tetap menyukainya. karena, Shin terlihat sangat keren dimataku. bahkan lebih keren daripada anak - anak cowok yang lain. Berkali – kali ia sering melindungiku. Memang sih, aku malu kalau teman – temanku tau aku menyukai anak cowok seperti dia. Tapi, sejak kakak berbicara tadi… aku jadi senang… aku, pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya nanti.. terimakasih kak... sampai nanti!" anak itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Seketika, ucapannya barusan juga menyadarkanku. 'Seperti apapun diriku, Neji selalu menerimaku apa adanya. Dia bahkan pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang cewek yang manis *?* disaat seluruh anak - anak cowok mencapku sebagai seorang Tomboy yang melebihi anak laki - laki. Dan, aku juga sadar akan sesuatu... perasaanku nggak bisa kubohongi. ya... yang aku kesali sebenarnya bukanlah Neji yang seperti itu, melainkan diriku sendiri yang masih tetap menyukainya meskipun aku tahu sifat asli Neji. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud Mamanya Neji yang meminta bantuan kepadaku, akan kuubah dia sampai benar – benar menjadi seorang cowok… pasti!' batinku menggebu, secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju kerumah Neji, memencet tombol bel disamping gerbang rumahnya, dan melompati pagar seperti biasa.

**XxxxX**

_Clek_

Dan, pintu rumah Neji pun dibuka

"Neji!" teriakku begitu melihatnya membukakan pintu

"Ten… ten" ia kaget, melihatku datang mengunjunginya

"Maaf… maafkan aku!" aku membungkuk, berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya

"Ke.. kenapa kemari? Bukankah.. kau, membenciku sekarang…" ia berbicara tanpa menatapku

"Memangnya… kau mau aku membencimu…?"

"Bukan begitu… Ng"

"Sekarang, saat aku ada di sini, ada yang mau kau sampaikan? Aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu, dan akan kuterima semuanya…" aku mencoba tersenyum. Kuharap, senyumanku membuat Neji sedikit berani untuk berbicara

"Ka.. kalau begitu.. kumohon... tetaplah bersamaku" tiba – tiba Neji memelukku, rasanya hangat.

"Baiklah.." jawabku ringan, sambil membalas pelukannya

"Hah? kamu… nggak kaget kalo aku ini… Ng.. agak berbeda dengan cowok lain..?" tanyanya dengan gelagapan, sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Awalnya sih kaget… tapi, aku bisa terima semuanya kok sekarang. Kamu tenang aja! Hehehe…" tawaku membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil

"Terimakasih.." ia terlihat senang sekali "Kau satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasiaku dan menerimaku" kemudian tersenyum, keren…

"Hoo… begitu.. eh, bisa buatkan aku kalung dengan manik seperti ini nggak?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan manik manik biru kristal dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk salju yang baru saja kubeli di toko perhiasan bertembok violet biru tadi.

"Kau.. yakin? Tenten…?" tanyanya yang kebingungan

"He eh.. nih!" kusodorkan bungkusan berisi manik - manik tersebut kepada Neji "Buat yang bagus ya..!"

"Ta.. tapi.. aku nggak tau... sejak kapan kamu suka manik – manik hei…?" Neji yang menerima bungkusan dariku terlihat penasaran

"Sejak aku melihatmu barusan.. hehehe" aku tertawa dengan anehnya, "Aku nggak dipersilahkan masuk nih?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek

"Ah, maaf.. kalau begitu ayo masuk, saatnya makan siang" ia menarik tanganku dan kami berduapun masuk.

_Blam_

_(Apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Neji?)  
_

**To Be Continue~**

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf yaa, alurnya kuubah… _'padahal di summary nya Tenten nginep dirumah Neji'_ abis, aku bingung nentuin ceritanya kalo tenten jadi nginep. Makanya, mendadak aku bikin ulang chapter 4 ini… gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? maaph lagi klo kependekkan =_=

Kali ini aku gambar Neji pake dress sementara Tenten yang pake jas… hahaha.. emang sih nggak mirip =_= tapi… Eee… ya sudahlah…

* * *

**For All Readers :**

bagi yang udah kebelet sama romance-nya, mohon ditahan dulu… author bakal menjabarkannya pelan – pelan… hwehwehwe… *dihajar* saia tidak akan pernah membuat cerita Lemon *ga bisa bikinnya* oleh sebab itu, jangan mengharapkan akan ada lemon di cerita saia xDD

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca fic ku, tolong saran dan koreksinya karena ceritaku masih banyak kekurangan… oh iya, tunggu Fic humor one shot ku yang lain ya _*ditendang readers gara – gara banyak maunya*_

Hee Arigatou xDD

…..

(Saia nggak berani lagi kasih summary sebelum terbit fic chap 5… takut salah lagi kayak chap 4 ini =_=)

* * *

Btwy, ada yang tau nggak bedanya Hits en Visitor ? ? ? ? ?


	5. Chapter 5 : It's Definitely LOVE

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Hanya Orang Idiot dan Janin diperut emaknya yang nggak tau siapa mangaka NARUTO**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read Dude, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin, Critic? Just say it and I'll accept xD, Dare to flame? I'll take a SHIT and throw it to ur face becoz u didn't listened to my word be4…. (U-know-what-I-mean)  
**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**It's definitely LOVE**

**

* * *

Pukul 12.45 pm  
**

"Neji… tolong kecapnya.."

"Ini…" ucap Neji yang menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil di samping piringnya

"Trims…" Tenten menerima botol kecap dari tangan sahabatnya itu dan menuangkan isi kecap tersebut ke atas omeletnya. Kemudian ia mulai menyantap kembali makanan tersebut dengan lauk pauk lainnya yang dibuat oleh Neji

"Iya" sementara Neji kembali menyuapi mulutnya dengan seonggok nasi

**Neji POV**

Aku dan Tenten samasekali nggak berbicara selama kami makan bersama. Aku tau, Tenten bilang dia bisa menerima sifatku yang seperti ini tapi….? Kenapa jadi canggung begini ya...

"Eeh, Tenten.." aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Namun mataku tak sanggup melihatnya, aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearah piring nasi milikku

"Ya?" Tenten menengok kepadaku, ekspresinya terlihat seperti biasa. 'Cari topik pembicaraan Neji!' batinku panik. Tapi sepertinya, aku punya sebuah wacana untuk dibahas

"Aku… boleh minta bantuan tidak?"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa…?" tanya Tenten yang terlihat penasaran. Omonganku barusan membuatnya berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Hhh.. itu…. Hmm… sudahlah. Lupakan saja.." melihat mata Tenten barusan, entah kenapa aku jadi ragu untuk memohon bantuan kepadanya

"Ayolah… sudah kubilang kan? Saat aku ada disini, katakan saja apapun yang kau mau.. akan kudengarkan dan kuterima semuanya…" dia mencoba untuk meyakinkanku. Sepertinya aku akan mengucapkannya

"Tolong… bantu aku… be.. be… be…" tiba – tiba saja aku terserang penyakit gugup. Sumpit yang kupegang jatuh kedalam mangkuk nasiku. Tubuhku menegang, 'Kenapa ini?'

"Be apa sih? Ngomong yang bener!" Tenten menggebrak meja makan. Membuat penyakit gugupku hilang seketika

"Bantu aku untuk berubah Ten…! Kumohon!" kata – kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku

"Membantumu… berubah?" Tenten kelihatan bingung, namun seketika wajahnya menatap lurus bola mataku

"Ya… kau… bisa kan? Aku… nggak tau lagi harus gimana…" mulutku hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat sederhana. Sepertinya Tenten terlihat sedang berfikir. Aku samasekali nggak tau apa yang ada difikirannya. Namun, kalimat yang menyatakan setuju darinya membuatku bernafas sedikit lega

"Baiklah…"

"Sungguh?" aku menampakkan wajah kegembiraanku. Entah kenapa Tenten malah memalingkan mukanya

"Ya.. tapi aku takkan segan – segan lho…" ucapnya yang membelakangiku

"Baiklah… terserah, apapun perintahmu… akan kuturuti semuanya. selama masih bersifat rasional sih…" mendengar ucapanku, Tenten malah ketawa

"Hahaha… iya iya…" ia kembali menatapku dan kamipun melanjutkan makan siang tanpa ada kecanggungan lagi. 'Aku… bisa sedikit bahagia kan?'

Setelah makan, Tenten mengajak ku bermain PS di ruang tamu. Tapi, tiap kali aku bermain game menyebalkan ini, sekalipun aku tak pernah menang darinya… sigh…

**XxxxX**

_Triririring_

"Neji.. hape mu bunyi tuh! Cepet angkat" Tenten mem-pause game yang sedang kami mainkan. Dan menyuruhku mengangkat telepon

"Hm.. bentar ya.." ucapku kepadanya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan,

"Ya Hallo…" aku menjawab telepon dari nomor yang belum ku kontak itu

"_Neji nii…? Ini nomor baruku, Hinata.."_

"Kukira siapa… ada perlu apa meneleponku..?"

"_Ano… Kurenai-sensei bilang… besok Lusa, sekolah kita akan mengadakan wisata bersama. oleh sebab itu, sekolah akan diliburkan besok sampai waktunya tiba…"_

"Ap… APA? Kenapa mendadak sekali! Kok aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"_Aaa… wa… waktu itu, Neji-nii tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.. ku.. kupikir belum ada yang memberitahu soal pengumuman ini… kepada.. nii-san.."_

"Hh… ya sudahlah kalau begitu… jaa"

"_So.. sore J.. jaa" _ suara terakhir Hinata membuat percakapan kami berakhir.

"Siapa itu..?" tanya Tenten begitu sambungan teleponku dengan Hinata terputus

"Adikku…" ucapku yang meletakkan ponselku di atas meja ruang tamu

"Oh… apa katanya?" Tenten mematikkan PS yang sedang kami mainkan. Sepertinya ia mau mendengar ceritaku dengan serius

"Kenapa kau nggak bilang kalau besok lusa ada acara wisata sekolah…?" aku sedikit berteriak kepadanya. Sementara Tenten malah membalasku dengan tatapan anehnya, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Hee? Oh iya, aku lupa… hehehe… abiss, sejak kejadian yaah, kau taulah… aku jadi shock dan nggak keinget soal wisata sekolah…" ucapannya barusan membuatku sedikit, ya… sedikit kesal

"Eh? ta.. tapi tenang saja! Aku kan sudah berjanji akan membantumu… hehehe…"

**Tenten POV**

Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan buatnya… 'duuh… Tenten guoblok!'

"Hei…" tiba – tiba saja Neji memanggilku. Aku menengok kesebelah kanan tepat dimana Neji sedang terduduk di kursinya

"Ada apa?"

"Hari ini…. Kau ada acara nggak sampai nanti malam?" ucapan Neji barusan membuatku berkhayal lagi, penuh dengan fantasi gila yang nggak mungkin terjadi

"Ee.. a.. acara nanti malam? Nggak ada… me.. memangnya kenapa…?" entah kenapa aku malah jadi terbata – bata. 'Bersikap biasa aja Tenteen!' untuk menghilangkan ketegangan, aku mengambil kue kering diatas meja untuk ku kunyah

"Berarti, kau bisa menginap dirumahku dong…"

"Meng- Uhuk! Ap… APAAAAA? Kau sudah gila ya? kau mengajakku menginap dirumahmu?" aku tersedak oleh kue kering yang kugigit tadi. Ucapan Neji benar – benar tidak terduga.

"Kumohon... ada yang ingin kumintai tolong soal mempersiapkan barang – barang untuk besok lusa… akan kutelepon Hinata untuk mengatakan kepada orangtuamu bahwa kau sedang menginap disana… jadi tidak akan masalah.."

"U.. ucapanmu ringan sekali eh… tidak apa – apa nih…?" aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan cermat. Takut – takut, aku hanya salah tanggap atau telingaku sedang bermasalah

"Ya… kau.. nanti tidur saja dikamarku, biar aku yang tidur di ruang tamu…" dia tersenyum (lagi). Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku semakin stress menyembunyikan suara detak jantungku. Daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, lebih gawat lagi jika menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Ya deh... Lalu.. aku pake baju siapa…? Masa, dari pagi sampe sekarang aku pake baju ini terus sih..! bisa panuan nanti…" dari wajahku timbul semburat merah. Semoga saja ia tidak sadar.

"Hahaha… dasar bodoh! Ya tentu saja aku pinjamkan baju…! Ya sudah, kau mau mandi sekarang..? kamar mandinya ada di samping kamarku.. sana keatas. Nanti handuknya aku bawakan…"

"Ya…" hanya kata _ya_ yang keluar dari mulutku. Kemudian bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Kenapa Neji bisa bersikap biasa seperti itu? ah, sudah pasti, dia kan hanya menganggapku sebatas teman..! huh…! Tapi… rasanya, dari sudut pandang yang sekarang, Neji sama sekali nggak kelihatan seperti Otomen… kalau dipikir – pikir, cuman seleranya aja yang seperti perempuan. Tapi, secara fisik dia samasekali NGGAK. Beda denganku… yang nggak hanya dari selera tapi juga secara sifat maupun fisikku (kurasa) seperti cowok… Hhaah… sepertinya, lebih parahan kasusku ketimbang dia.. kenapa Neji betah ya bergaul denganku? Hhmmm…' pikiranku berkutat padanya. Sementara tanganku sedang asik memegang sabun dan menggosoknya ditubuhku. Kepalaku dihujani oleh rintikan air yang keluar dari shower. Gini – gini, aku sangat menyukai mandi.

"Oi… handuknya kugantung di tempat handuk ya.. milikmu yang berwarna merah!" suara Neji terdengar dari balik dinding kamar mandi. Rasanya aneh jika diajak bicara saat sedang mandi

"Ya.. letakkan saja disitu!" akupun membalas teriakannya.

**XxxxX**

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku mengintip keadaan sekitar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Takutnya, Neji masih ada disekitar sini… 'Yosh! aman…' kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar mandi (without towel) sekencang setan dan menjambak handuk merah yang tergantung ditempat handuk dengan cepat. 'Hooh' akhirnya tubuhku terbalut juga oleh sebuah handuk, tapi…. 'BAJUnya MANA YA?' pikirku yang mulai menyangka, jangan – jangan Neji lupa membawakan baju untukku. Apa boleh buat, aku terpaksa mencari Neji dalam keadaan seperti ini… ukh..

**Neji POV**

Aku menunggu si Tenten dikamarku. 'Huh… lama banget…' gerutuku dalam hati, tak sabar menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Hampir setengah jam lebih dia berada dikamar mandi. Aku sampai bosan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur sejak tadi. 'Jangan – jangan Tenten ketiduran lagi disana?' _*pemikiran seperti ini biasanya terjadi jika si pelaku yang diduga adalah orang dungu*_

Suasana masih tetap hening sampai sekarang. Suara Tenten masih belum terdengar. Namun, keheningan saat ini mengiangkan aku kepada sebuah hal yang sepertinya kulupakan, 'tapi apa itu? ah sudahlah' habis Tenten, aku yang mandi.. 'Siapin baju dul- AKH! Lupa ngasih baju ke Tenten! Pantesan aja dia nggak keluar – keluar dari kamar mandi!' cepat – cepat kuambil sebuah baju dan celanaku untuknya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu kamar. Saat tanganku meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, tiba – tiba saja ada Tenten didepanku dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya

"Wakh!" Tenten berteriak, begitupun aku yang yang jatuh terpental beserta dengan baju yang kubawa untuknya "Ten.. Ten…" aku agak terkejut. Baru kali ini, seseorang dengan penampilan seperti itu berada dikamarku.

"Maaf! Ini bajumu… maaf ya, aku bener – bener lupa.." ucapku yang memalingkan wajah darinya kemudian menyodorkan baju yang kupegang tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Ng.. nggak apa.. makasih.. aku mau ganti baju dulu ya di.. di kamar mandi" akhirnya Tenten pergi. 'Kenapa..? tubuhku gemetaran? duh.. kenapa aku nggak bisa menatapnya…? Aku… nggak bisa bersikap normal saat melihat Tenten tadi. Apa ini…? perasaan macam apa ini…? Oh tidak, jangan buat aku jadi Pervert! No!' otakku memikirkan hal buruk saja. Aku memukul kepalaku berkali – kali. 'Neji bodoooh!' kemudian meringkuk dikasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. 'Pipiku terasa panas… jangan – jangan aku sakit lagi… haah'

**Tenten POV**

'Duuuuuuuuhhhh…. Malunya dilihat Neji tadi! Pikiran apa yang ngebuat aku nekat tampil didepan Neji dengan selembar handuk begituuu? Ukh!' aku panik, malu, memerah, semuanya muncul di permukaan wajahku. 'Terus… kenapa Neji ngeliatinnya kayak gitu sih? Huaaa!' saat ini jantungku benar – benar berdetak tidak normal. 'Kalau aku menjadi istrinya (ngarep), apakah aku akan ditakdirkan untuk mati setiap pagi…? Hah?' pikiranku campur aduk, sementara tubuhku sudah mengenakan bajunya Neji. Agak longgar sih, tapi kausnya nyaman sekali. Celana panjangnya juga berbahan tipis dan lembut, rasanya benar – benar nyaman. 'Eh? malah mikirin kaosnya lagi…! Harusnya aku mikirin berwajah seperti apa nanti jika didepannya?'

"Tenten…" suara Neji terdengar memanggilku. Ia muncul diambang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka,wajahnya terlihat sayu dan pucat.

"Ka.. kau kenapa?" aku menghampirinya. Pikiranku yang barusan hilang begitu saja, saat ini aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya

"Entahlah… wajahku, jadi terasa panas…" Ia bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya Neji akan ambruk

_HUP_

Aku menangkap tubuhnya 'benar kan dugaanku' kurangkul tangannya, dan memapah tubuhnya hingga sampai dikamar. kemudian membaringkannya dikasur.

"Kuambilkan kompres-" tanganku ditarik saat hendak pergi mengambil kompresan.

"Sudah… tidak perlu… temani saja aku disini… khh.." suara Neji membuatku agak kaget, namun perasaanku saat ini sangat bahagia. Bisa berada disini saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri buatku

"Mm.." Aku menyanggupinya, dan duduk disamping tubuhnya yang berbaring lemah dikasur. Tekadku sudah bulat, cepat atau lambat aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya menyukaiku… aku sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi masalah pribadinya yang _'itu' ._aku benar – benar sudah dibuatnya gila, sampai rasanya hidupku mau hancur saat melihatnya tersenyum saat ini.

**Pukul 17.24 pm**

"Tenten…" suara lemahnya mendesis

"Ya?" aku menghadap kearah wajahnya

"Tanganmu kecil ya.. rasanya, setaun yang lalu ukurannya sama denganku.." ia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena sakit, sementara tangannya saat ini sedang menggenggam tanganku

"Te.. Tentu saja bodoh! Kau kan laki – laki… perkembangan tubuhmu akan meningkat pesat…" mendengar ucapanku, senyumnya semakin melebar. 'Oh.. sepertinya maut akan datang menjemputku'

"Makasih…" wajahku memerah, semerah miliknya. Kebahagiaanku saat ini begitu meluap - luap. sampai Rasanya luapan kebahagiaan tersebut akan tumpah ruah sebentar lagi.

"Dia tertidur…. Cepat sekali…." Dengan rambut yang tergerai, dan wajah seperti itu… sosok Neji terlihat sangat manis.

"Heh.. apa aku akan terduduk diam terus seperti ini?" aku menggerutu, tapi raut wajahku menampakkan sebuah senyuman..

"Dasar Neji…"

Waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya. Rasanya lebih baik dibilang berlari ketimbang berjalan.. haha… mungkin kedengarannya konyol tapi, aku ingin sekali menghentikan jarum jam yang terus berdetik saat ini. Ingin sekali kuhentikan waktu disaat – saat seperti ini…

**-To Be Continue-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**_ Maaf menunggu lamaa! Gara – gara mati ide TvT jadinya cuman kepikiran ini doang… semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian… boleh nggak kalo ceritanya kuperpanjang? *sok kuat, padahal tiap chapter aja mikirnya mati – matian* Oh iya __**Terimakasih**__ buat yang udah Reviews! Hontou nee Arigatou~!_

_

* * *

_

_**A BIG Thanks for Ur Reviews and Ur Advice :**_

_**XxxxX**_

_**Kurnia (temen saia yg cukup gila xD)**_

_**Tobi-kun (sama gilanya ama Kurnia xD)**_

_**Ella-cHan as NaG-sAn**_

_**Karinuuzumaki**_

_**Riztichimaru**_

_**Zephyramfoter**_

_**Deidara' Katsu-himeUn**_

_**Crystha McDohl Suikogirl**_

_**Ditha Spenyk**_

_**Arisu yama-chan**_

_**Sweet's Strawberry**_

_**Pokok'aNejiTenSlamaLama'a**_

_**aRaRaNcHa**_

_**AyuliaKirei**_

_**Rhaa Yamanaka  
**_

_**Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**_

_**Indah Hazel**_

_**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y**_

_**Hazeko**_

_**Inessegreen**_

_**aisya-chan**_

_**etc  
**_

_**XxxxX  
**_

_**siapapun itu yang nggak kesebut namanya *soalnya email2a udh kehapus sih xDD* bener - bener Makasih udah ngebuat aku bisa semangat nulis (lagi)  
**_

_**XxxxX**_

_**And Thanks a LOT for reading my Fiction ^v^ *Lagi belajar bhs Inggris***_

_**

* * *

Berry-chan : *digeplak asal manggil* sbenernya PM'a itu soal alamat FB q.. katanya mau nge-kontak? xDD tp gapapa, bisa diliat kok di profil ku ^v^**_

_**AyuliaKirei : manik - manik itu cuman penguat bukti kalau Tenten udah bisa menerima Neji sepenuhnya (hohoho...) jadi, bukan berarti Tenten udah berubah.. yaa, tau kan... Tenten itu- *Digampar Tenten sebelum selesai ngomong* **_

_**pantengin aja trus fic'a ocey? *Promosi'a nyolot bin maksa***_

_**BUGH!**_

_***diamuk massa...* **_

_**"babay! Fuji mau kabur dulu! hyaaa!"  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Malam dirumahnya

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Jika anda tidak tahu siapa, sepertinya anda perlu memeriksa isi kepala anda**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read Dude, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin, Critic? Just say it and I'll accept, Dare to flame? I'll take a SHIT and throw it to ur face becoz u didn't listened to my word be4….**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**Malam dirumahnya**

**Pukul 20.13 pm**

**Neji POV**

"Nng… aku… dikasur?" aku seperti orang amnesia, entah kenapa tidak ingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi tadi. Mataku mencari jam dinding "Sudah… malam. Cepat sekali…" aku menarik tubuhku keluar dari selimut "Bbr… Di-dingin banget… ACnya berapa derajat sih…?" kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan mengambil remot AC

"GAH? Kok suhu ACnya jadi 19 derajat! Perasaan tadi 23 derajat deh… jangan – jangan, si bodoh itu lagi yang ngutak atik remot AC!" aku mencari si Tenten yang ternyata sedang tergeletak dilantai dan bersender di samping kasur "Dia mau mati apa…? Tidur kayak begitu.. ckck" karna kasihan, aku menggendongnya _*Bukan ala putri lho, tapi seperti bapak – bapak yang lagi menggendong tuyul* _dan merebahkannya di atas kasurku.

"Hm… dia ringan juga.. badannya dari kapas apa.." entah kenapa aku malah tersenyum geli.

Saat hendak keluar kamar, mataku melihat sebuah ransel besar di pojokan yang sudah terisi dengan beberapa pasang baju dan barang – barang lainnya. Aku mendekati tas tersebut dan mengecek isinya "Hm.. dasar Tenten.. ia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk wisata nanti"

'Harus berterimakasih nih…' gumamku dalam batin kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajar dan mengambil manik – manik yang dibeli Tenten tadi. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan membuat gelang. Aku masih ragu kalau harus membuatkan Tenten kalung 'Aku rasa dia nggak pernah memakai kalung selama hidupnya… meski kalung aneh yang di sukainya sekalipun...' setiap membeli kalung di toko yang berkesan 'Nightmare' itu, Tenten tidak pernah mengenakannya samasekali. ia hanya menjadikannya sebagai barang koleksi…

"Orang aneh…"

**Tenten POV**

"Ngg… kenapa lantainya jadi nyaman yaa…? Nng" mataku belum terbuka saat itu. hanya indera perabaku saja yang merasakan kelembutannya. "Nngg…" badanku menggeliat nggak jelas, pontang panting kesana kemari. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau saat ini aku berada di atas kasurnya Neji

"HAH?" aku langsung melompat dari kasur. Celingak – celinguk mencari si otomen maaf, maksudnya Neji. 'Dia ada dimana ya..?' aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar. Dan menemukan Neji yang sedang terduduk di kursi ruang tamu. Ia membelakangiku, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu..? aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebar layaknya seorang cowok tulen.

"Neji?" mendengar suaraku yang memanggilnya, ia berbalik dan menyahuti panggilanku "Sudah bangun tuan putri…?" ia tersenyum, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi sempat membuat sesuatu.

"Tu-tuan putri apanya? Aku pangeran tahu!" dengan gobloknya aku mengatakan itu.

"Haha.. dasar aneh.. hahaha!" otomatis ia tertawa. Itu jelas saja, sejak kapan aku jadi semakin goblok didepannya. Intensitas rasa sukaku membuat kadar kebodohanku bertambah. 'Gawaaaaat' lagi – lagi aku bertindak bodoh dengan mengacak – acak rambutku seperti orang gila. Neji hanya mengeluarkan pandangannya yang menyatakan 'Kenapa?'

_Ctak_

Tak ada angin ataupun petir, tiba – tiba saja karet pengikat rambutku terlepas, otomatis rambutku jadi tergerai…

"Waduuh… ikat rambut favorit nenek putus! Bisa di bunuh aku!" aku memunguti patahan – patahan ikat rambut tersebut. Sementara Neji malah senyum – senyum melihatku. Dasar..

"Bodoh.. itu sudah rusak, tidak bisa dibetulkan lagi. besok pagi, kita cari saja model yang sama.. hahaha.. tapi, sekali – kali digerai saja rambutmu Ten… lumayan cocok tuh.. cuman, kenapa mesti pake ikat rambut Nenek sih..? hahaha… jangan bilang, kamu make nya ganti – gantian sama nenekmu…? Bhuph!" ucap Neji yang mulai ketawa lebay saat ini. 'Bikin jengkeeel'

"Huuuh! Tertawalah sesukamu…!" teriakku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi, tanda bahwa kantung kemarahanku sudah meledak. Neji beranjak dari kursinya, dan segera menghampiriku

"Hei.." ucapnya singkat

"Ng..?" balasku cuek, dan menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit

"Jangan marah lagi… nih, untukmu…" Neji menyodorkanku sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari manik – manik yang kubeli tadi.

"tunggu dulu? Gelang? Aku kan pesannya kalung…? Kok.."

"Haah… dengar ya, memangnya sejak kapan kau pernah memakai kalung? Bahkan meskipun kau membeli sebuah kalung, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakainya..?" ucap Neji jelas, panjang, dan lebar _*Lho?*_

"Eee… itu.."

"Kemarikan tanganmu.." ia memotong pembicaraanku dan segera memasangkan gelang mutiara biru dengan bandul kristal salju ditanganku. 'Indahnya…' Kristal saljunya berkilauan. aku tidak tahu bahwa benda secantik ini bisa menarik perhatianku.

"Bagus… jangan pernah dilepas ya.. apalagi sampai hilang… kubunuh kau kalau itu sampai terjadi" ucapnya yang mengeluarkan jurus cengiran menawan ala Hyuuga

**Normal POV**

Tenten dan Neji menghabiskan malamnya diruang tamu. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa, sekedar berbagi cerita seram, melakukan hal menyenangkan hingga membuat mereka lupa waktu. Dari raut wajah keduanya, mereka berdua sepertinya sudah bisa saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Bisa untuk saling menerima apa adanya.

Rasa persahabatan mereka lambat laun semakin erat, dan secara tak sadar perasaan tersebut berubah menjadi rasa suka. Tapi, cinta tidak akan datang secepat dan semudah itu. mengingat mereka tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. oleh sebab itu rasa yang dimaksud akan timbul sedikit demi sedikit, hingga pecahan kaca dapat berubah menjadi sebuah cermin. Ataupun kumpulan rasa yang dapat membuat sebuah adonan kue terasa lezat. Namun, untuk menyatukan semuanya menjadi satu, dibutuhkan perjuangan yang kuat. Agar, pecahan kaca yang dipungutinya tidak hilang sebuah. Sebab, kalau tidak lengkap, pecahan tersebut takkan ada artinya.. karena, pecahan kaca tersebut tidak akan menjadi sebuah cermin yang cantik…

**Pukul 22.04 pm**

"Ayo kekamarku… jam segini biasanya banyak nyamuk.." ajak Neji yang menarik tangan Tenten. Ia sedikit menguap, padahal Neji baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Banyak nyamuk? Kalau gitu, kau jangan tidur diruang tamu dong bodoh…! apalagi panasmu belum sembuh sepenuhnya.. ah iya! gara – gara keasikkan ngobrol, aku jadi lupa kalau kamu lagi sakit.. hehe.. maaf ya.."ucap Tenten yang menggosok belakang kepalanya, Neji menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Ya.. baiklah.. aku akan menggelar futonku disamping kasur… jadi, meskipun sekamar setidaknya kita nggak harus sekasur kan…?"

"Mm.." balas Tenten singkat, hingga saat ini mereka telah sampai didepan pintu kamar.

_Clek _

"Hei Ten..!" teriak Neji yang melihat sahabatnya sudah merangkak naik keatas kasur

"Apa?" balasnya yang baru saja mulai menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna ungu

"Kau kan belum sikat gigi, cuci kaki, cuci muka? Jangan main tidur aja..! dasar jorok.." Neji menarik – narik Tenten turun dari kasurnya

"Haaah…" Tenten menguap malas, tanda tak peduli "Gosok gigi, cuci kaki, dan cuci muka hanya untuk anak umur 5 tahun.." ia mengucek – kucek matanya

"Apa kau bilang? Kebersihan nggak memandang umur..! dasar aneh..! pokoknya ayo ikut aku ke kamar mandi!" Neji menyeret Tenten seperti seekor anjing malas yang nggak menuruti perintah tuannya. "Yalah.. kalah aku.." ucap Tenten yang pasrah _*kok jadi logat Malaysia gitu?* _

Di Kamar mandi,

"Gosok gigimu yang kuning itu…" ucap Neji yang sedang mengoleskan odol ke sikat gigi ungunya

"Ini bekas siapa? Aku nggak mau kalau bekas orang.. Iih.." keluh Tenten yang memasang tampang ilfil se ilfil – ilfilnya.

"Itu baru kok! Nggak bekas siapa – siapa.." ucap Neji sedikit jengkel. sementara Tenten melontarkan kata "oh" nya kemudian mulai menggosok gigi perlahan.

"Puh! Akhirnya selesai…" ujar Tenten yang kini sedang mencuci bersih sikat giginya

"Maaf Ten, sebenernya… sikat gigi itu bekas kupake buat nyikat WC.." ucapan Neji sesaat membuat Tenten menyemburkan air keran yang sedang dikumurnya, "Ap-APA?" matanya melongo kaget, sementara Neji malah tersenyum geli kemudian tertawa kecil, "Bhuh..! bisa – bisanya kau percaya dengan ucapanku barusan… tentu saja aku cuman bercanda..! haha!" Tenten mendengus kesal. Sudah berkali – kali ia diketawai oleh sahabat dekatnya sekaligus orang yang disukainya itu.

"Ya ya ya.. aku mau tidur! Jangan larang – larang lagi!" ia berjalan ke kamar dengan langkah yang besar.

_Dum dum_

Dentuman kakinya membuat lantai sedikit bergetar. Kini Tenten sudah berada dikasur empuk Neji sekarang,

"Selamat tidur pangeran salju merah…" ucap Neji dengan nada seperti mencibir sambil menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya _*Nakal?*_

"Selamat tidur juga Ratu Cokelat Strawberry…" balas Tenten yang nggak mau kalah

"Cokelat strawberry?" Neji penasaran dengan julukannya yang satu ini

"Ya.. rambutmu cokelat tapi sifatmu seperti rupa Strawberry… manis.. hihihihi!" Tenten mengikik dibalik selimut tebal berwarna ungu. Mendengar suara tawa jahil Tenten, Neji membalikkan badannya kearah kasur dimana Tenten berada dan menampakkan wajah setengah kesalnya

"Huh..! menyebalkan sekali dipanggil manis… aku cowok tau!" teriakan kecil Neji membuat Tenten membuka mulutnya

"Lantas, kenapa kau memanggilku pangeran salju merah..? hah!" Tenten mendongak kebawah, tepat dimana Neji terbaring diatas futon-nya

"Pangeran salju hanya pelesetan dari Putri Salju.. sementara warna merah, coba definisikan sendiri menurut asumsimu… haha.." ia menyentuh dahi Tenten dengan telunjuknya

"Ukh.. aku tahu! Karena aku itu orangnya pemberani! Iya kan? Hohoho"

"Salah!" ucapan PeDe Tenten dibantah Neji dengan cepat

"Hah? Terus apa?" Tenten menyalakan lampu diatas meja disamping kasurnya. Ia ingin memastikan seperti apa wajah Neji saat itu.

"Kau tau? Setan itu memiliki tanduk yang berwarna apa..?" sesaat, sebuah cengiran yang lagi – lagi terlihat mengejek muncul dibibir Neji. Awalnya, Tenten agak sedikit bingung dengan ucapan si otomen. Namun, perlahan – lahan otaknya mulai mencerna ucapan si hyuuga hingga akhirnya ia mengerti.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENYAMAKAN AKU DENGAN SETAN HAH?" ia menggebrak kasurnya, dengan teriakan yang cukup untuk membuat seorang kakek terserang penyakit jantung. Untunglah, rumah Neji cukup besar untuk menampung suara keras Tenten.

"Tolong jangan berteriak – teriak kepada orang sakit ya… haha met tidur, Rapunzel botak.." Neji melontarkan senyumnya, kemudian berbalik ke arah lain hingga memunggungi Tenten.

"Huh..! tidur sana, lelaki TULEN…!" sebuah sindiran yang cukup kuat dilontarkan oleh Tenten. untunglah, telinga Neji dipasangi earphone sehingga ucapan cewek berambut cokelat itu terdengar samar – samar darinya.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian keheningan itu pecah disebabkan oleh desisan suara Tenten

"Neji? Kau sudah tidur?"

"…." pertanyaannya tidak direspon. 'Hmm… Neji sudah tertidur rupanya..' pikirnya dalam batin.

"Tak kusangka akan tidur di dalam sebuah kamar seperti ini… warna percampuran Ungu dan merah yang paling mendominasi ruangan ini ya… beda dengan kamar anak cowok yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya… Hhmm… rasanya saat ini aku seperti sedang menginap dirumah Sakura deh..." gumaman Tenten berubah menjadi sebuah ucapan yang dapat terdengar. 'Sudahlah tidur saja…'

Akhirnya Tenten memejamkan matanya, dan ia pun tertidur dengan cepatnya. sementara Neji dari balik punggungnya terlihat masih sadarkan diri alias belum tidur. Earphone yang tadi dipasang ditelinganya ternyata sudah dicopot sejak awal. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Neji menDENGAR ucapan Tenten yang barusan saja mengomentari kondisi fisik kamarnya.

'Ugh… kamar cewek..? awas kau Tenten! Suatu saat akan kubuat ia menarik kata – katanya! Ayolah Nejiii! Kau harus BERUBAH jadi batm- ehk, maksudnya berubah sifat! Kenapa jadi kepikiran Batman seh? Eh! bukan itu topiknya! Errg!' Neji berkutat dalam pikirannya. 'Pokoknya, harus berubah..! Berubaah! sepulang dari wisata nanti, akan kudekor ulang kamarku ini! Pasti! Pokoknya seleraku, semuanya harus kuubah!' entah kenapa keberadaan dan perkataan Tenten membuat Neji nggak rela diejek sebagai Otomen. Baru kali ini ia merasa, sifat anehnya yang satu ini membuatnya sama sekali nggak nyaman. Meskipun temannya Tenten sudah menerima kekurangannya. Tetapi ada perasaan kesal yang tumbuh di dirinya.

'Awas kau Tenten!'

Babak baru telah dimulai. Rasa ingin berubah mulai timbul dari lubuk hatinya.. perasaan ingin di akui sebagai cowok tulen mulai berkobar dalam keinginannya. Neji menatap lurus langit – langit dikamarnya. kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

'Harus.. bisa!'

**TBC**

Haha.. jarang banget aku ngeskip kejadian.. jadinya kayak satu hari satu chapter… ckckck.. itu tuh parah banget geto *logat'a FitTrop*… muluk2 ga sih? Yap! Akhir kata, mohon masukkannya… (Membungkukkan badan 90 derajat)

P.S : Lagi males gambar.,, hehe, jadi gambarnya nyusul yak? *kitty eyes*


	7. Chapter 7 : A Strange Feeling

**All : sorry, mesin scan aku lagi error a.k.a rusak jadi untuk sementara nggak ada gmbar dulu ya.. mungkin, nanti kalo udah bener, aku kasih deh gambar yang bener – bener spesial dimana Neji sama Tenten udah berubah total (Neji rambutnya pendek, en Tenten agak Feminim) hehe…. Yosh, langsung aja baca!**

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**PAK GURU MASASHI KISHIMOTO *matiin capslock***

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read Dude, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin, Critic? Just say it and I'll accept, Dare to flame? I'll take a SHIT and throw it to ur face becoz u didn't listened to my word be4….**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**A Strange Feeling**

**Saturday, 10.34 AM**

"Hoi Neji! Udah selesai belom sih mandinya? Katanya mau nganterin aku beli iket rambut! Cepetaan!" ucap perempuan berambut cepol dua ini, sambil menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi Neji. Dimana, saat itu si pria Hyuuga yang sedang berada didalamnya merasa risih dengan ulah Tenten.

"Udah! Tunggu diluar aja! Nanti aku nyusul…! Kalau pintunya sampe roboh gara – gara kamu aku nggak bisa mandi ntar!" teriak Neji yang tanpa mikir panjang pada saat itu. Tenten tidak menyahuti suara teriakkan Neji, dikarenakan pada saat ini ia sedang membayangkan keadaan dimana pintu dikamar mandi roboh seketika _*kok jadi pada mesum sih karakternya!*_

'Hum.. akhirnya pergi juga wanita itu…' pikir Neji yang merasa sedikit lega.

Tetapi Dugaan Neji salah bung!

Ternyata saat ini Tenten sedang menguping suara dikamar mandi Neji. 'pokoknya bakalan aku kagetin dia habis keluar dari kamar mandi nanti!' Air shower yang terdengar ramai di telinga Tenten _*nguping dibalik pintu*_ perlahan – lahan mulai mengecil suaranya hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi rintikan air yang dimaksud.

'dia sudah selesai… bagus!' pikir si cewek pengganggu itu.

Terdengar Suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati pintu. Tenten yang tadinya menempelkan telinga kecilnya kebadan pintu, sesegera mungkin menjauhkan telinganya, dan berdiri tepat 30 cm didepan Pintu cokelat yang dimaksud.

3,

2,

1,

DORR!

Neji keluar dari pintu dalam keadaan tak berbusana! Oke, mungkin dia menggunakan handuk yang menutupi precious thing miliknya. Tapi, tetap saja keadaan Neji saat itu malah membuat Tenten nosebleed dengan parahnya. Padahal tadi ia berniat mengerjai Neji, tapi apa daya, malah sekarang dia sendirilah yang dikerjai.

"Hiiiiy! Tenten hidung mu berdaraah! Jorok banget seh! Sana bersihin!" sang tuan rumah mendorong Tenten masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sementara yang didorong, hanya bengong tralala memandang sesuatu yang sedang tidak dipikirkannya a.k.a Melamun.

**xXx**

"Fuuh… ayo cepet.. habis ini kau pulang sana! Kau kan, belom beres – beres buat wisata besok" teriak Neji diperjalanan menuju Mall KHP (Kono Hi Palace) _*serem banget namanya..*_

"Iya iya… huh.. ngomong – ngomong, kau tau kan toko nya ada di bagian mana..? Kono Hi kan luas banget kayak istana!"

"Hm.. tenang aja.. aku hapal dari segala sudut toko di Kono Hi…" balas Neji enteng

'WADEFAK?' Tenten cuman cengok mendengar suara dari si jenius Neji.

Perjalananpun dilanjutkan tanpa adanya kebisingan diantara mulut – mulut mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung Mall berlantai 21 _*Hah? Lu kira Hotel apa?* _Yang merupakan Mall terindah dan terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Kualitas barang dan makanan didalam Mall ini terjamin Extra bagus karena memiliki sertifikat khusus yang disebut _Quality Prime Gold plus _atau bisa dibilang, hanya Kono Hi saja yang memiliki sertifikat tersebut, diantara mall – mall lain di Konoha.

**-PIP Pause-**

Jenis sertifikat dibagi menjadi empat, _*ini sih, bisa – bisanya si author doang ngasih nama beginian*_

-Quality good

-Quality Best

-Quality Super Silver

-Quality Prime Gold plus

-**PIP play-**

"Waaah… jujur aja, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini..!" ucap Tenten sambil celingak – celinguk saking takjubnya dengan Mall yang seperti hotel ini.

"Begitukah?" Neji hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia sudah sering berjalan – jalan kesini, apalagi ketika ibunya pulang dari Paris. Jadi wajar saja, kalo Hyuuga yang satu ini bisa hapal tempat – tempat disetiap sudut di Mall.

"Iya… Indah banget…" mata Tenten berbinar, ia serasa hidup kembali _*apa sih? Lebay*_

"Ya… JAUH lebih indah dibandingkan dengan toko aksesoris nightmare favoritmu" ucapan Neji sesaat membuat Tenten melongo kaget, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Neji yang mendadak jadi jelek saat itu.

"Jangan – jangan… kau, nggak suka benda – benda yang selama ini kuberikan padamu? Ah, Maaf ya!"

"Ga usah membahas _'itu'_ lagi.." Neji agak sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Tenten. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini pasti Tenten sedang berfikiran bahwa ia hanya menyukai benda – benda imut dan manis. Meskipun nyatanya begitu, tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan bagi Neji. namun, bisa saja pikiran Bung Neji meleset, bahkan jauh.

"Eh? Ma-maaf ya…"

"Aduh! Jangan minta maaf terus! Ayo ke lantai tiga! Tokonya ada disana" Neji menyeret Tenten dengan menarik tangannya. Wajahnya kelihatan Senewen saat itu. gadis berambut cokelat itu cuman terheran – heran melihat sahabat plus orang yang disukainya seperti ini.

**xXx**

"Sampai…" tutur neji singkat yang kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Tenten.

"I..ini… INI TOKO AKSESORISS! GEDE BANGET!" Tenten berteriak heboh, hingga teriakannya itu mengundang tatapan dari mata setiap orang yang ada disana.

Toko ini bertembok Biru - putih. Dengan logo desain Saphire yang berbentuk kristal salju _*kayaknya udah dua kali aku ngomong kristal salju*_. Logo tersebut terletak tepat disamping kiri Palang pintu toko yang bertuliskan,

'**Uchiha's Brand – Accessories and Cool Jewelry'**

"Astaga! Merek Uchiha? Aduh Neji, aku kan ke Kono Hi cuman mau beli iket rambut biasa.. lagipula, mana sanggup bayar di toko… Uchiha…" Tenten menelan ludah. Ia terlihat takjub dengan toko Aksesoris tersebut, namun terlalu takut untuk masuk. Takut karena tidak percaya diri.

"Sudah aku yang traktir! Cari saja ikat rambut yang kau mau..!" perintah Neji yang kemudian mendorong Tenten hingga masuk ke toko itu. didalam toko, ia malah terbujur kaku didepan pintu.

"Cepetan cari! Coba tanya pelayan tokonya… tunjukan saja ikat rambutmu itu.."

"Eee… yasudahlah…" Tenten pergi menuju ke salah satu pelayan toko disana. Sementara Neji diam – diam membeli sesuatu yang tidak mau ia tunjukan sekarang…

**xXx**

tak beberapa lama kemudian, Tenten pun kembali…

"Neji.. pelayannya bilang, nggak ada iket rambut yang sama…" ucap Tenten dengan suara pelan 'Wajar aja BODOH! Nenekku kan beli iket rambut ini di pasar!' sementara batinnya nangis kejer menahan rasa malu ini.

"Hoo.. gitu. Terus, ada yang kau suka nggak?"

"Hah?" seketika mata Tenten kembali membulat. ia yang tadinya menunduk, secepat kilat mendongak ke arah Neji

"Sudah sana cepat pilih.. ayo. Nanti aku yang bayarin.. Setidaknya, nenekmu tidak akan marah kalau kau membelikan gantinya yang baru.." ia mendorong Tenten (lagi) ke sekumpulan rak dan meja yang penuh dengan ikat rambut dari yang paling **murah** (cuman dari karet meski kualitasnya bagus) sampe yang paling **mahal** (ikat rambut yang memakai hiasan dari ke 5 batu mulia : Amber, Saphire, Emerald, Ruby dan white Diamond)

"Wuaaa! Serius nih? Eh, tapi…" Tenten agak ragu karna udah beberapa kali Neji mentraktirnya.

"Bawel! Cepetan pilih trus pulang! Aku mau istirahat nih!"

"I-iya deh…" akhirnya ia berjalan menuju sekumpulan rak penuh dengan ikat rambut.

**xXx**

'Yang mana nih… keren – keren banget!' batinnya loncat kegirangan, tapi karena masih sadar diri, ia cuman mau membeli yang sederhana saja.

'Ya ampuun! Iket rambut apaan neh? 50 Juta? Mendingan beli motor mahal!' ia melihat sebuah iket rambut dengan tali berwarna oranye yang ditempeli dengan kristal Ruby yang membentuk kelopak bunga dan batu amber yang mengisi bulatan ditengah kelopaknya.

'Hah? Yang paling murah 50 ribuan? Buat iket rambut doank…? Yakin nih? Aduuh…' Tenten kaget saat melihat sebuah rak yang bertuliskan _The Cheapest _disana. Apaboleh buat, akhirnya ia memilih salah satu yang ada di rak itu. Neji yang melihatnya cuman tersenyum, ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu nggak mau membeli yang mahal. Bahkan, jika ada karet gelang seharga dua ribuan pun, dia pasti bakalan milih yang itu.

Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya Tenten kembali dengan membawa sepasang ikat rambut berwarna merah dengan pita sebagai hiasannya.

"Sudah? Ini aja?" tanya Neji yang kemudian mengambil ikat rambut itu untuk dibayar.

"Mm.. makasih ya… mungkin ntar aku ganti uangnya nanti" Tenten masih merasa nggak enak udah diperlakuin sedemikian rupa

"Dibilangin aku yang traktir ya traktir! Nih!" setelah membayar ke kasir, ia langsung memberikan bungkusan kecil itu ke Tenten, dan merekapun bergegas pulang.

"Kalau kau sengotot itu… ya, apa boleh buat lah.. makasih ya. sampe ketemu besok! Aku sudah siapkan perlengkapan wisata mu lho.. jaa~!" teriaknya yang kemudian pergi berlainan arah dengan Neji. Sebenarnya, Neji juga ngotot ingin mengantarkan Tenten pulang. Tapi, gadis itu tetap bersikukuh ingin pulang sendiri karena ia mengetahui bahwa sepertinya hari ini Neji cukup kelelahan.

**xXx**

'Akhir – akhir ini aku kok suka memaksakan diri sih…? Kenapa aku jadi bersikap aneh ya kalo didepan dia! Ini bukan sikapku yang biasanya… Argh! Bikin kesel aja!' Neji berbicara sendiri didalam batinnya, sementara tangannya memegang sebuah bungkusan biru diperjalanan pulang…

"Tenten itu bener – bener membuatku jadi aneh…." Tangannya semakin mempererat pegangan dibungkusan biru itu. sepertinya, ada sesuatu…?

"Kayaknya aku sakit lagi…" ia memegangi dahinya yang terasa hangat. Namun, meskipun hanya sedetik, dapat dipastikan bahwa Neji tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona saat itu.

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter selanjutnya Wisata! Mau kemana? Itu urusan saia jangan protes! **_***ngebrak meja***_** yang pasti, bukan wisata menginap ya, soalnya bakalan kerepotan mengingat saia ini anaknya pemalas… hwehwehwe… oh iya, aku pake nama Uchiha, karena kesannya elegan banget en cocok buat merek Aksesoris **_***jangan menghina selera aneh saia!***_

**P.S : Kono Hi Palace itu berarti Istana api Kono.. *pasti banyak yang udah tau* kan serem banget.. masa nama Mall kok ngingetin ama Neraka…? WTF.. **_***Elunya aja yang bego, kenapa ngasih nama kayak gitu!***_ **Abis namanya keren sih **_***PLAK***_


	8. Chapter 8 : Go Ahead

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Pasti udah tau :D**

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read Dude, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin, Critic? Just say it and I'll accept, Dare to flame? I'll take a SHIT and throw it to ur face becoz u didn't listened to my word be4….**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**go ahead  
**

**-Neji POV-**

"NEJIII!" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebuah suara yang keras, lantang, dan terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Ha RockLee? Bodoh! Tentu saja itu suaranya Tenten. Argh! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi suka melamun. Apa yang kulamunkan saja tidak jelas. Ya ampun….

"Hei! Ayo cepat! Waktu bebas kita tinggal satu setengah jam lagi nih!" teriaknya lagi sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko souvenir bertembok kuning-Jingga. Toko yang memiliki sebuah palang bertuliskan '_LUCKY SHOP!_' ini cukup mencolok bagiku. tapi seenggaknya, toko itu tidak seaneh toko yang dulu ia tujukan kepadaku. Fuh.. syukurlah, seleranya membaik.

"Kau suka itu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat melihat matanya yang memperhatikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing berwarna oranye sebesar kepalan tangan bayi.

"He? Eeh, enggak tuh… biasa aja." Ia terlihat gelagapan. Aku yakin ia suka.. haha, kenapa harus gengsi ya? oh iya, aku belum bilang. Saat ini kami semua tengah wisata sekolah bersama. Sekolah kami mengunjungi kota Hoshigaku yang katanya, merupakan kota yang terkenal akan kecantikan aksesorisnya. Selain itu, Hoshigaku juga memiliki sebuah tempat wisata bawah laut di bagian pusat kota yang bernama **Aquarium Kaiyukan**. Rencananya, sehabis waktu bebas ini, kami semua akan pergi kesana untuk melihat ratusan jenis ikan secara langsung.

"Neji nggak beli apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku secara tiba-tiba.

"Nggak. Kenapa?" balasku heran.

"Ee.. nggak apa sih.." suaranya yang terdengar gugup, kini membuatku tau sekarang apa maksudnya. Selain itu, dari pancaran matanya saja dapat kelihatan. Aku cuman bisa tersenyum geli…

"Sudah beli saja… aku takkan menertawaimu. Lagipula gantungannya bagus kok.." balasku yang langsung saja disanggahnya dengan cepat.

"A-aku nggak bilang gantungan kunci itu imut atau semacamnya..! la-lagipula.. gantungan kunci model begitu nggak cocok denganku kan…" sepertinya Tenten ingin membelinya. namun ia takut image-nya tidak sesuai dengan gantungan kunci tersebut. Yah, memang sih, gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing berwarna oranye itu agak kecewek-cewek an… ada pita merah dileher si kucing dan mata kucingnya dibuat membulat besar layaknya seperti puppy eyes…

"Siapa yang bilang nggak cocok? Menurutku cocok kok… sudah beli saja. Daripada menyesal nanti.." aku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Sepertinya, ucapanku sesaat membuat Tenten merubah pikirannya

"Iya deh.." ceplosnya datar yang kemudian langsung saja berlari ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Dasar, gitu aja kok repot…

tapi, justru Tenten seperti itulah yang kusuka… eh? maksudnya Eeeh… yaah, sebagai teman… kurasa?

**xXx**

**-Tenten POV-**

"Mau es krim tuan Hyuuga?" sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama menungguku memesan es krim dipinggir jalan. Wajar saja, es krim dengan merek 'Fubuki Sweet' ini benar-benar toko es krim terlaris di kota Hoshigaku.

"Makasih.." ia mengambil es krim choco cookies di tangan kananku. Sementara milikku, rasa Vanilla mint.

"Masih ada berapa jam lagi?" tanya Neji di perjalanan. Aku meihat arloji cokelat ditanganku, sepertinya kami sudah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sekedar berkeliling di sekitar Hoshigaku.

"Sisa 30 menit lagi…" balasku singkat

"Sebaiknya kita langsung balik.. ayo" dia mengajakku kembali lebih cepat? Ayolaah… strategi memfotonya jadi gagal dong… pokoknya nggak boleh!

"Eeh, tunggu sebentar!" sanggahku cepat. Tentu saja ia langsung menoleh dan bertanya

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Eeng… aku belom puas berkeliling, selain itu…" ucapanku terputus sejenak, "A-aku kan… belom foto-foto pemandangan di kota Hoshigaku ini…" celaka! Wajahku memerah…!

"Oh.. yasudahlah… tapi jangan lama-lama ya…" ia mengusap belakang kepalanya, kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman. Cih! Aku benci senyumannya! Soalnya, gara-gara itu aku bisa mati bahagia!

"Iya.." aku memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Sebenarnya, di wisata kali ini, aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Entahlah, mungkin kalian semua bakal menganggapku sebagai seorang cewek ternekat di dunia. Tapi… bagaimanapun juga, rasa penasaranku ini harus segera dilepaskan. Mau ditolak atau tidak yang penting aku harus mengaku terlebih dahulu. Jadi, setidaknya aku takkan menyesal nanti.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Tamannya bagus banget… kita disini dulu ya? hehe..! Asiiik!" aku berlarian disekeliling taman, memotret segala macam pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Patung Air mancur berbentuk putri duyung kembar menjadi salah satu objek pemandangan favoritku. Di taman kota ini, setiap sorenya selalu digelar pertunjukan dari seorang perempuan yang menarikan tarian khas hoshigaku sambil bernyanyi. Biasanya dia menyanyi didepan air mancur putri duyung kembar itu. rencananya, sore nanti aku mau datang lagi kesini. hehe… Neji cuman menikmati pemandangan di taman sambil duduk-duduk di bangku dekat air mancur. Aku beerusaha setengah mati untuk memfotonya tanpa ketahuan. Sudah 10 kali kameraku mengarah kepada wajahnya. Tapi hasilnya selalu gagal.

_-Click-_

Gagal

-_Click-_

Gagal lagi

-_Click-_

Oh tuhaan! Sekali saja buat aku berhasil

_-CLICK!-_

'BERHASIL!' doaku langsung terkabul! Akhirnya, dapat juga foto Neji. Yippie! Aku mencoba melihat hasil jepretanku kembali.

'Neji keren banget seperti biasa…' tukas batinku yang saat ini sedang asik menyanyikan lagu kemenangan. Tapi aneh, sejak tadi pagi didalam bus, ia terlihat agak diam. Malah jadi sering melamun. Neji berubah menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari yang biasanya.. entah kenapa…?

"Hooii Ten!" dari bangkunya ia meneriakiku hingga membuat pandangan mata orang-orang di sekitar Taman memperhatikannya. Tapi, ia kelihatan cuek.. tumben. Biasanya dia pasti risih banget diliatin kayak gitu.

"Tenten cepat kemari!" lagi-lagi suaranya yang keras meneriakiku. Ya wajar aja sih, orang aku nya sendiri nggak menyahut-nyahuti panggilannya. Haha, gara-gara itu, akhirnya mata pengunjung disekitar taman juga memperhatikanku.

"Bentar kek!" aku berlari menghampirinya. Cukup terengah-engah juga. Tapi, belum sempat aku melontarkan kalimatku, tiba-tiba saja Neji menyodoriku sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru tua.

"Nih.." ucapnya singkat tanpa banyak penjelasan

"Apa ini? Ulangtahunku kan masih lama…"

"Aku bilang ini untukmu! Nggak ada hubungannya dengan ulangtahun bodoh!" entah kenapa, ia terlihat ngotot. Makin terlihat aneh saja.

"Eh? yaa.. Makasih deh.." aku membuka bungkusan itu perlahan. Disaat yang bersamaan, Neji juga membuka suaranya,

"Yah, bukan hadiah yang mahal sih. Tapi kalau sampai ilang aku takkan memaafkanmu.."

"Memangnya ap–"omonganku terputus seketika. sebuah pajangan kaca berbentuk bulat yang didalamnya berisi air berwarna biru, dengan butiran-butiran seperti glitter yang menjadi penghias. Serta terdapat sebuah rumah-rumahan kecil dengan boneka bola salju didalam pajangan itu. aku melihat dibagian bawah kaki pajangan itu tertuliskan sebuah kata yang sudah tak asing lagi…

" He? MEREK UCHIHA?" lagi-lagi merek mahal itu. ini serius?

"Kau bilang harganya…"

"Cukup, jangan ngomong lagi… terima saja…" ia memotong ucapanku, dan menarikku menuju ke tempat dimana kami semua berkumpul. "Ayo balik…" Tangannya terasa hangat, dan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang dulu…

**xXx**

**Pukul 04.12 PM**

"Sudah sore… sebentar lagi pertunjukkan Shion akan dimulai" ucapku disela-sela riuhnya suara penonton maupun teriakkan histeris dari teman-teman sekolahku. Kami semua menunggu pertunjukannya Shion di depan air mancur putri duyung kembar yang sangat artistik itu.

"Menurutmu ikan paus yang baru saja kita lihat tadi ukuran tubuhnya berapa meter? Besar banget ya… aku sampe kaget lho ngeliat ikan yang segede itu.." aku menarik bajunya Neji, menandakan bahwa saat ini aku sedang ingin mengajaknya berbicara.

"Entahlah… tapi kau jangan terkecoh dengan ukuran tubuhnya…" balas Neji dengan mata yang terlihat seperti cahaya putih saat itu.

"Ha maksut?"

"Biarpun ukuran tubuhnya besar, Paus itu hanya memakan udang-udang kecil saja…" ucapnya yang memperagakan dengan tangannya sekecil apa udang yang dimaksud

"He..? begitu ya…"

"Hm.."

Tak lama menunggu Akhirnya pertunjukkan pun dimulai dengan munculnya kembang api yang berwarna warni… percikkan apinya menyebar diatas langit membuat pemandangan senja di saat itu terlihat indah sekali. Seandainya saja kembang api diatas sana dinyalakan pada malam hari. mungkin pemandangan yang dihasilkan pada saat itu jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang ini.

patung air mancur putri duyung kembarnya berkelap-kelip karena dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil. Suasana disaat itu begitu hangat meskipun angin yang berhembus di sekitar taman Hoshigaku terasa dingin menusuk kedalam tulang.

Akhirnya Shion-chan muncul juga dari balik sisi lain di air mancur. Ia berjalan dengan anggunnya. Cantik sekali.. padahal umurnya tak berbeda jauh dariku. ia muncul dan mengitari air mancur raksasa itu sambil menyanyikan lagu **Wasurenaide**.

"_Wasurenaide Anata no koto wo. Omotte wo hito ga iru koto wo… dakara waratte mitte.."_

Wasurenaide… don't forget… Ini lagu favoritku, hebat. Suaranya berdesir lembut ditelingaku.

Tidak hanya menyanyi saja, ia juga melakukan tarian pedang yang terkenal berseni saat itu. gerakannya benar-benar pasti, ia bergerak bagaikan seorang pro. Seperti seorang bintang di **Kaleido stage**. Pertunjukkannya saat itu sukses membuat penonton terhibur dengan puas.

"Indahnya…." Batinku berdecak kagum. Perasaan bahagia saat ini membuat tekadku bulat untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada Neji nanti. Nanti? Aku rasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat.

"Neji.. bisa ikut aku sebentar..?" ia mendongak kearahku, menampakkan wajah kebingungannya

"Mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pertunjukkannya selesai dan kita semua balik ke sekolah.." aku tidak berbicara lagi. hanya mataku saja yang bekerja. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan lurus.

"Ya baiklah… asalkan tidak lama…" akhirnya aku berhasil mengajaknya. Lalu setelah ini apa? Apa? Waduh!

**xXx**

**Disisi lain didalam taman**

"Ten, sebenarnya ada–"

"Aku suka Neji…" aku memotong pembicaraannya. Ia terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku. wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan. Namun aku berusaha untuk membuatnya mengerti dengan tatapanku. Bahwa saat ini, aku sedang menyatakan perasaan,

"Aku suka Neji.. Aku menyukai seluruh bagian dari dirimu. Aku menyukai sisi baikmu, maupun sifat otomenmu… pokoknya apapun itu, aku akan meraih semuanya dengan tangan kecil ini. Tidak hanya itu saja, Aku juga ingin memelukmu. Tapi aku takkan melakukannya terlebih dahulu… akan kubuat kau yang melompat sendiri kedalam pelukanku. Sampai rasanya tidak ingin kau lepas lagi… Jadi kau bersiap-siap saja Neji…"

akhirnya… akhirnya kalimat itu bisa juga kuucapkan.. rasanya malu setengah mati! Aku sudah menahan rasa malu ini sedari tadi! Mataku saja sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ukh.. Tapi aku harus kuat… bukan saatnya menangis dan takut. dijauhi atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah, Neji bisa tahu perasaanku. Aku, menunggunya…

menunggu reaksi dari wajahnya yang belum terlihat marah ataupun senang. Tapi, sebentar lagi air mukanya pasti akan berubah… ya,

5

4

3

Tuh kan…

Ekspresi wajahnya Neji berubah…

Tapi kok…?

**To Be Akatsuki (?)**

**Maksudnya Bersambung LOL**

**Maaf semuaa! Ficnya kelamaan nongol…! Soalnya sampe 3 kali aku nulis chap 8 di ulang-ulang… nentuin adegannya itu lho… maklum, saia kan paling nggak bisa bikin fic romance… huhuhu! Ya udah, terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah sabar menunggu fic biasa milik saia :D mohon koreksinya x) ada yang kurang baikkah? Fujisaki selalu menerima kritik sepedas cabai :D tapi kalo hinaan, anda akan mendapat bonus lemparan **_**-sensor-**_** kuda dari saia :P hwehwehwe…! Oh iya, sekali lagi maaf jika ada typo… soalnya aku udah keburu pusing meriksain ejaan kata berkali-kali. Aku usahain fic ini nggak discontinue.. tapi mungkin agak lama updatenya ya… soalnya, udah mulai sekolah lagi sih! Ukh!  
**

**Sankyou~!**

**Wasurenaide = Lagunya Band SUARA. pernah nonton anime Kimikiss pure rouge? Ending ke2nya lagu itu :D**

**Kaleido Stage = ngambil dari nama panggung di Kaleido Star :D**

**Aquarium Kaiyukan = ada lho di Osaka LOL**


	9. Chapter 9 : The End of Everything

**~ Desclaimer : ~**

**Abang Kishimoto **

**~ Warning : ~**

**Don't Like? just Don't Read Dude, OOC, bahasa rada aneh mohon maklum, No Yuri/Yaoi, No hentai, rada Lebay mungkin, Critic? Just say it and I'll accept, Dare to flame? I'll take a SHIT and throw it to ur face becoz u didn't listened to my word be4….**

**~ Story : ~**

**Mine**

~** Title : **~

**The end of everything**

"Aku menyukaimu Neji…."

Kalimat pendek itu merubah duniaku begitu cepat…

"Ten..Ten…" ucapan Neji terputus-putus saat itu. aku tak bisa melihat matanya yang saat ini tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang panjang. Sekujur tubuhku mengucurkan air keringat berlebih hanya untuk menunggu sebuah respon dari Neji. Sebuah kata, atau kalimat, atau apapun itu…. sebuah ucapan yang akan muncul dari mulutnya sebentar lagi…

"Arigatou…"

aku terkesiap. Neji bilang apa barusan? Spontan, wajahku yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongak melihat wajahnya dan menatap matanya yang bak mutiara itu dengan tajam dan lurus. aku ingin memastikan, apakah kata-katanya yang barusan adalah nyata….

"Terimakasih…." Kali ini ia mengulang ucapannya. Aku tidak salah dengar… Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona, ia tersenyum jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan yang sebelumnya, "Terimakasih… aku sangat senang…" ia memelukku perlahan, cukup erat, namun tak menyakiti tubuhku… hangatnya

Saat ini langit sudah mulai kejinggaan, kembang api penutup acara Shion dan kawan-kawan diluncurkan bebas keatas lapisan langit yang memiliki awan seperti permen kapas, berwarna merah muda, indah, dan manis…

Sebuah pemandangan yang juga menutup akhir perjalanan tour kami.. sebelum kami kembali ke bandara, sebuah band jalanan menyuguhkan sebuah lagu selamat jalan untuk kami. Lagu khas daerah Hoshigaku yang menyambut para turis yang datang kesana ataupun pulang dari sana, seperti kami saat ini,

_Selamat jalan kawan,_

_Jangan lupakan, saat-saat kebersamaan kita_

_Nikmati saja hidup ini_

_Hal berharga yang hanya bisa dirasakan sekali saja_

_Yeah, kaeru-minna_

_Wish u happy always…_

_Don't be sad, coz I dunno want to see your tears…_

_Jangan menangisi perpisahan ini,_

_Bernyanyilah disaat hatimu ingin_

_Selamat jalan…. Sampai jumpa lagi!_

Nyanyian itu, suara para pramugara dan pramugari, serta riuhnya keadaan didalam bandara, seolah-olah tenggelam perlahan, hingga terasa tak terdengar lagi. saat itu, yang terlihat dimataku hanya wajah Neji yang mendekat, hingga bibirnya yang pucat menyatu dengan bibirku… meski cuman sekejap, aku dapat mendengar pasti akan suaranya,

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah menyentuh bibirku…"

dan tersenyum… bukan seringai, tapi aku tahu maksudnya.

"He eh…" jawaban singkatku membuat wajah Neji berubah saat itu. ia terlihat senang, tapi ekpresinya yang saat ini baru pertama kali kulihat. Benar-benar sebuah senyuman yang terlihat murni dimataku… senyuman pangeran, yang selama ini kucari sekarang sudah kudapatkan,

"Tenten nee kenapa? Sakit? Wajah nee-san kok merah sih?"

"He..? Ehehehe… nggak apa-apa kok Ino-chaan~!" aku menepuk bahunya keras sambil nyengir dengan bodohnya. Duuh… rasa senang ini benar-benar tak tertahankan…

"Nee-san Aneh deh… Mencurigakaaan~! Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat tour tadi…?" Ino benar-benar bisa menebak segala macam ekspresi yang ada diwajahku.

"Hmm… menurutmu…? Hihihi" aku sedikit membuatnya berfikir, sepertinya besok ia akan tahu. Haha

"Nee-san Curaaaaang!"

Keesokan paginya,

**06.16 AM**

"Bu, aku berangkaat~!" teriakku keras sambil berlarian keluar rumah

**Kreeet**

Pintu pagar kini kubuka. Dan, sebuah pemandangan yang belum pernah kulihat muncul dihadapanku.

Seseorang yang dapat dipastikan cowok berdiri didepanku dengan senyum hangatnya saat itu, seolah-olah ia menunggu,

"Pagi.."

"Ng.. Ne-nejikah? Kau…"

"Tentu saja ini aku! Memangnya aneh ya penampilanku yang sekarang?" ia memukul kepalaku, dasar… sifatnya ternyata masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang pendek saat ini begitu mencolok hingga semua anak disekolah tahu, bahwa Neji yang itu telah merubah penampilannya…

"Kyaa! Neji-san! Mecha SUGOI! Keren bangeeet! KYAaaa!" teriakan anak-anak cewek disekolahku semakin menggila! Dalam sekejap Neji sudah dikerubuti oleh mereka yang jumlahnya bisa puluhan saat itu.

"Ugh… cukup!" kali ini ia berteriak dengan kerasnya. Semua anak cewek yang tadinya berisik, langsung saja membisu dalam sekejap.

Neji menghampiriku, langsung saja tanpa banyak basa basi, kedua tangannya spontan memelukku dari belakang dan tentunya hal yang dilakukannya saat itu cukup banyak ditonton oleh anak-anak disekolah itu. bahkan sampai ada yang menjerit histeris karena senang ataupun yang kesal… alay banget… tapi aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti itu… hehehe…

"Maaf tapi, aku sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan cewek lain selain dia…" ucap Neji yang saat itu begitu mengundang banyak mata. Duuuuh!

"Mulai hari ini, dia milikku! Yang menyentuhnya akan kubunuh…!" teriaknya lagi yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang melayang di pipiku…

**BLUSH**

Tuhan,

Duniaku yang sekarang benar-benar sudah berubah…

"WAAAAAAAaaaaHHhhhhh! Selamat ya buat kalian berduaaaa!"

Teman-temanku terutama si Ino yang paling berisik meneriakiku seperti itu… haha..

Tapi aku senang…

Terimakasih,

Mulai saat ini, judul ceritaku berubah menjadi,

'_Putri tomboy dan Pangerannya'_

Hahaha…

Cukup segini dulu diary, sampai jumpa lagi xDD

**-Owari Tenten POV-**

**Flashback,**

**-Neji POV-**

Suara Tenten yang barusan, membuatku kaget setengah mati….! Meskipun pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menganggap Tenten sebagai teman saat ini, tapi hatiku malah menolak dengan kerasnya detakan jantungku yang cukup berdegup kencang saat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Tanpa sadar bibirku malah mengeluarkan kata 'Terimakasih' kepadanya… saat itu, langsung saja kupanjangkan kalimatku…

Aku senang, ya….

Aku punya seseorang yang berharga dan bisa kulindungi saat ini…

Aku juga punya seseorang yang juga menyayangiku…

**Morning, 06.05 AM**

Aku berjalan, mendekati cermin. Didalamnya terpantul bayanganku dengan rambut panjang cokelat ini. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan memotong rambut ini. Cukup bagiku rambut pendek layaknya seperti anak cowok-cowok yang lain

_Crop_

Sekali lagi kuhadapkan wajahku didepan cermin.

"Ini… ini baru wajah seorang anak cowok…." Sepertinya, aku akan menyukai potongan rambut baru ini.

"Ibu aku berangkat!"

Ah iya, Ibuku baru saja pulang secara tiba-tiba. Sehabis dari tour kemarin, Ibuku datang. Ia begitu senang, saat kubilang Tenten menjadi pacarku sekarang. Tapi tangisannya lebay, dasar Ibu…

"Hati-hati Neji!" sambutnya yang membalas.

Tunggu dulu,

Tadi kubilang pacar?

Itu artinya, mulai saat ini…

Aku boleh… Hmm…

Ah, Tidak-tidak…. Aku cuman mau melakukannya kalau Tenten bersedia _*Pervert Mode ON*_

Saatnya berangkat kerumah Tenten…

Sampai jumpa semua..

Ceritaku selesai sampai disini,

Tapi kehidupanku akan terus berputar,

Disekolah nanti, akan kucium dia didepan banyak orang, supaya mereka tahu, kalau aku punya seseorang sekarang… _*Pervert still ON*_

**-Owari Neji's POV-**

**Horeee TAMAT xDD Akhirnyaaa~  
**

**Yosh Minna, terimakasih buat yang udah baca ceritaku…**

**Arigatou ^^**

**Hontou nee Arigatou ghozaimasu~**

**hehe Gacebok bgt neh Ending xDD**

**Oh iya gambar! belom di scan _ ckck! nanti deh aku post hari minggu (Ini aja nyuri2 waktu buat OL di FFN xP)**

**maklum, waktu sekolah sih...  
**


End file.
